


Nightmares Do Come True

by SapphireLuna8768610



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLuna8768610/pseuds/SapphireLuna8768610
Summary: Henry and Joey have been both close friends and partners for many years. ...Until something bad happened between them. 30 years later, Henry gets a weird message from Joey to return to the old work place. Little does Henry know that his worst Nightmare is about to come true.





	1. Prologue: Henry's Leave and The Fall of Joey Drew

"C'mon, Henry! Be reasonable!" A young boy with blonde hair and green eyes snapped. "...I'm being perfectly reasonable" Henry growled in response as he stomped off toward his office. He had short ash brown hair and blue eyes. Henry began gathering his stuff and putting it into boxes. The boy took stuff off of his desk as well. "I have nothing else I wanna do here, Joey. It's useless staying." "Henry, look at me!" Joey growled, but Henry didn't budge. He just continued packing. Anger burned in Joey's lime colored eyes and he grabbed Henry's shoulder and pushed him rather roughly against the wall, pinning him there. Henry wore a expression full of fear as he stared at his best friend and partner. Joey looked fit to be tied. His face was pretty red, and he looked like he was ready to erupt like a volcano. Henry's heart pounded. He was terrified, as he had never seen Joey like this before. The blonde wore a harsh glare that a toddler would give his mother or father when he didn't get what he wanted at the store. Coming from a toddler, that was fine. It was normal. But coming from Joey... that one look was just enough to send a chill down his spine. Henry gulped in fear.

"Are you insane, Hen?" Joey whispered lowly, seething with rage. "Your going to throw away everything we worked for? Everything you worked for? You idiot. You've come this far and now all you wanna do is back out!" "That's not true! Let me go!" Henry snapped, trying to get away, but no avail. He already knew that Joey was ten times stronger than him. Why does he even bother? The older boy scoffed, shaking his head. "Sometimes I just don't understand you. You are going to walk away when we've come so far as partners. After how hard we've worked. Hmph! Pathetic." "J-Joey.." Henry stammered. "Wh-What's going on with you...? Why the hell are you acting so weird? C-Cut it out, dude... you're freaking me out..." Joey abruotly gave him a sick smirk. "You really are ridiculous, Henry. Oh well... don't worry. I'll finish this all on my own. I'll prove you wrong and show that these characters I create... will save me." He said as he released Henry and turned away. "Save you? The characters you create...? What?" Henry repeated in awe. He gave Joey a stern look. "Joey, snap out of it! All of this crap is going to your head!" "...Aren't you supposed to be leaving?" Joey spat coldly.

Henry clenched his fist."...Fine" He said between clenched teeth. The boy went back over to his desk and finished gathering his stuff. "...But if you end up losing everything..." He said, standing up and glancing behind his shoulder. "Don't come crying to me." Joey said nothing and Henry scoffed, shaking his head in annoyance. He began to walk off, however he suddenly felt a cold hand grab at his shoulder. He spun around to see Joey staring at him with icy, emotionless eyes. "Henry" He spoke, not sounding like himself at all. Henry flinched. "If you still insist on leaving now..." He abruptly grabbed Henry roughly by the collar, earning him a shocked grunt from Henry who dropped the box, and he pulled the boy close to him. Their lips were only inches apart. Cold and ruthless green eyes stared into fearful and terrified blue eyes. "...Don't ever bother on coming back" The blonde threw Henry against the wall. Henry groaned painfully, sitting up. He rubbed his head and looked up at Joey who was standing over him.

Henry's eyes widened, scared to death and he began to shake badly, silver tears brimming his eyes. "H-Hey... J-J-Joey..." Henry said, unable to control the fearful stutter in his voice. "Wh-Why a-are you d-doing th-this...? Wha-What h-happened t-to y-you? Wh-Wh-Where's th-the real J-Joey? G-Give h-him b-back. He's m-my b-best f-friend. N-N-Not y-y-you." Joey chuckled. "What ever do you mean, Hen? I'm as real as they get. And I am your best friend. I don't know what your talking about. Are you sure that I'm the one going insane here?" "Wh-What a-are you s-saying!?" He exclaimed. "T-Talk to m-me, man! Wh-What's w-wrong with y-you!?" "You know what?" Joey sighed. "I think I just lied to you a minute ago. I'm getting real tired of our friendship. Come to think of it, we never were friends. We weren't ever anything. I hate you and I want nothing to do with you anymore." He stated cruelly. Henry felt like he had just been punched. "Y-You d-don't m-mean th-that. You're lying." He said shakily as he stood up. "Oh no?" Joey said before glaring at him with nothing but hatred. "Get out of here. Now. Before I find a way to get rid of you myself." He threatened. Henry's eyes widened. He slowly backed up and ran out the exit just as tears poured down his face. Joey watched after him before turning to the box that Henry forgot. He bent down and picked up a paper, standing back up. "...Don't worry, Hen." He said as a smirk appeared on his face. "I'll finish your work for the both of us." He then chuckled and walked off past a poster that read 'The Dancing Demon'.

"...I promise."


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Henry let out a loud yelp as he shot up in bed. He was drenched in cold sweat and his eyes were impossibly extremely wide. The young man breathed heavily, and he jumped when he heard a loud beeping noise. He soon relaxed and his shoulders slumped as he realized that it was the alarm clock. Henry grunted as he reached over and hit the alarm clock roughly, turning it off. He sighed, falling back on his pillow. "That dream again..." He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

The young man let out a long and heavy sigh as he entered the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hand and the paper in the other walking towards the table, looking down at it and not paying attention. He abruptly bumped into the table, hitting his leg hard, causing him to drop his coffee cup which shattered on the floor and the coffee spilt all over the paper that he dropped as well. "Gosh Damnit" Henry cursed under his breath in annoyance, bending down and picking the drenched newspaper up. "...Now I've gotta get the broom to clean the stupid glass up!" He began crawl back from under the table, but just as he slowly began to stand up, he knocked his head on the table. "OW!" Henry hissed, rubbing his head as he stood up with a glare, throwing his paper on the table.

"SON OF A-huh?" Henry paused midway through his curse as he noticed that there was an envelope next to his coffee soaked newspaper that had his name spelt out in big, black bold letters. It didn't even show the sender's address or his own. "That's weird..." The lanky man commented, reaching over and grabbing the envelope before sitting down in a chair. "...I didn't even go out to get the mail this morning." He opened up the envelope and pulled a sheet of paper out, unfolding it and beginning to read it. Once he was finished, his eyes were wide in shock and wonder.

Henry,

It's been a long time. Hasn't it? 30 whole years since we last saw each other. Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we work on cartoons with each other again for a bit? It'll be fun! When you get the chance, drop by the old workshop. I gotta show you a couple of things.

-Joey Drew

"Idiot..." Henry mumbled with a scowl. "He treats me like a piece of crap the last time we see each other, and then thirty years later he writes me a letter, pretending like nothing ever happened." He then sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Damn... that moron... what am I gonna do?" He sat in his chair for a few more minutes, thinking it all over. After a second, he grumbled angrily and got up. "...Alright. My mind's made up."

Henry let out a long and heavy sigh as he walked outside, shutting the door behind him. The current season was winter, and it was freezing outside. He flinched with a grunt as the wind blew. The winter winds were a very stingy, icy slap in the face. He still didn't know why he was bothering to go all the way out here just to see stupid Joey, but... he figured he'd have to go anyways. Just to get him off his back.

"Hello? Joey? Anyone?" Henry called out tentatively as he slowly walked inside of the workshop. SLAM! Henry let out a gasp and he jumped, he spun around to see the door shut. The boy let out a sigh of relief, rolling his eyes. "Dang door..." He mumbled, annoyed. Quit being such a baby. His mind told him. Focous on finding Joey, have him show you what he wants to, and then get the heck outta here.

The brown haired let out a huff as he began to walk down the empty halls of the workshop. "Joey!" Henry yelled, only to be met with the sound of his echos greeting him back. "Joey, I'm here! Come on out and quit playing games! You said that you had to show me something, so come and show me, you coward!"

Still no response. "Well, Joey..." He sighed to himself. "I guess I better go figure out what you wanted to show me on my own." Henry continued down the halls, climbing over wooden planks. He passed a room and abruptly froze before backing up. He looked in and saw a desk with a chair with papers scattered all over the desk.

Henry scoffed, walking into the room and over to the desk. "It's hilarious. I remember just how much time of my life I used to waste drawing crud at this desk." He picked up a pile of papers and began flipping through them.

He smiled and rolled his eyes at a couple of the drawings. However, once he reached a certain picture that he drew, his blue eyes widened and his heart began to pound slightly in realization.

There on the paper was a black little demon with a devious and demented smile. His eyes were full of mischief. "Hold up a sec..." Henry mumbled, remembering. "...This is... it's Bendy..." The boy could remember staying up late at night at the workshop just to draw all of the features on this little devil, not one of them being left out.

As he looked closer, he noticed a sticky note on the side of the page. He frowned, looking intently at it and made a confused expression once he realized what it said.

ANYBODY WHO IS READING THIS;

WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T SHOW THIS TO JOEY.

Henry's frown deepened. This wasn't his writing. Whoever it was who wrote this, why wouldn't they want Bendy to be taken up to Joey? What was so bad about the older boy seeing that drawing? The youth sighed, rubbing his temples as he thought hard. Abruptly, he was met with a mere memory. A memory that happened 5 years before Joey's psychotic breakdown.

*Flashback*

Henry let out a yawn as he worked on one of his drawings. It was already 9:35 at night, and yet he continued to work, trying to plan out every single detail on the character that he was drawing.

Everybody else had gone home already. Tons of them claimed that they had to head out before their loved ones became suspicious of why they were staying out so late every night. Joey allowed them to go, as long as they promised to work harder the next day, which they all did.

Henry on the other hand decided that he would stay behind for a while. He just wanted to work on a couple of drawings tonight just so he wouldn't have to do as much on them the very next day.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair, running his hand through his brown locks. "Tired yet?" Came a female voice and Henry looked up to see a young woman walking into his office.

The woman had Apple red hair and deep amber eyes. She wore a red spaghetti strap tank top and some jean shorts with Black OTK socks which she wore with pink slippers. Her bangs fell down in her face, yet she didn't bother to blow them out of the way. The girl was carrying a tray that had a tea pot and two small tea cups. Her red ponytail swayed from side to side as she walked over to him.

Henry gave her a smile,"Hey, Harmony. What are you doing here so late? You don't have any work to do" He stated. Harmony was just setting the tray down on a nearby table before folding her arms, being over dramatic."Well! If you wanna be a smartass like that, I guess I should be going!"

Henry rolled his eyes with a small smirk as Harmony turned to leave. Abruptly, the redhead let out a yelp as she accidentally tripped over herself. "Woah, hey!" Henry exclaimed with wide eyes before rushing over, catching her before she hit the ground. Harmony blushed at the sudden close contact.

"Over dramatic and sassy" Henry chuckled handsomely. "That's what I'd expect from both a future actress and model." Harmony blushed immensely with a small smile.

The two sat down near Henry's desk and began chatting as they drank some tea now and then. Harmony noticed a black little demon that Henry was drawing and asked, "Who's that?" "Oh, him?" Henry riposted with a small smile. "That's Bendy."

"Bendy?" "Yeah" Harmony abruptly frowned. "Have you showed it to Joey yet?" She asked. "No." Henry answered. "But I'm gonna be showing him soon. Why?" "Henry..." Harmony sighed hesitantly. "...I don't know if that's such a good idea." "W-What?" Henry said with a perplexed expression. "Why not?"

Harmony sighed again. "Joey's been acting... weird lately..." "Joey's always weird, red" Henry pointed out, causing Harmony to blush at the nickname, 'Red' that he had given her. "Do you mean weirder than usual? Or..."

"Yes!" Harmony exclaimed, startling the boy. "Much weirder than usual! Henry, he's been.. he's been mumbling some freaky crud to himself when I pass his office." "Like what?" Henry inquired. Harmony cleared her throat before talking in a voice like Joey's.

"All of you drawings are so very precious... very precious indeed. Soon, you all will safe me from what I call my life, my saviors..."

Henry had a freaked out expression before snapping out of it and standing up. "C'mon! Joey would never say stuff like that!" "Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little bit!" Harmony sighed, standing up as well. "But what I said is pretty damn close! Don't you get it? He's turning psycho on us!"

Henry sighed, shaking his head. Harmony froze before glaring at him. "Oh no! There you go again!" "What?!" Henry said, agitated. "What did I do now!?" "Your shaking your head like I'm some kind of witch telling you a folkstale!" "Harmony...it is pretty hard to believe..."

"Henry! Why would I lie about something like that?" "Well, you are an actress..." "I'm a future actress! Future!" Harmony corrected, folding her arms with a scowl. "So what now? Your going to take Joey's side?" "I never said that!" Henry said, raising both hands up in defense.

"...So, you basically just think I'm making all of this up just to practice for some kind of upcoming drama film" A pause. "..I never said that either." Harmony looked to him, surprised. "What?" Henry sighed, leaning against his desk chair.

"Look, Red... I've known you since what, Elementary School? And I've been working with you for the past 7 years already. I'm pretty sure that's enough time to get to know you and be able to tell whether you're telling the truth or lying to me."

"So..." Harmony said warily. "Do you think I'm lying?" Another long pause. Finally, Henry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "No. I don't think your lying. It's crazy, yes, but... that doesn't necessarily mean that your lying." Harmony smiled. "So you believe me!" "Yeah."

Harmony couldn't help but grin as a blush dusted her cheeks. "...Thanks..." Henry gazed at her. Her red strands shined in the sunlight and her brown eyes sparkled like crystals. "...You look so beautiful..." He mumbled. His eyes widened and his heart pounded once he realized his mistake. Harmony's head shot up, startled. "What?" "N-Nothing!" Henry exclaimed innocently, looking away, his face flushed bright pink.

Harmony sighed after a couple of minutes of silence. "Just be careful, Henry, okay?" The boy looked to her. "Joey can get extreme at times. He might even reach his breaking point one of these days." Henry thought this over for a minute before nodding with a smile.

"Alright. If it means that much to you, I'll watch my back." Harmony grinned. "Thanks,Henry" She grabbed the tray which had empty tea cups and a empty tea pot."I'll see you tommorow!" The redhead then walked out of his office, shutting the door behind.

*End Flashback*  
Henry blushed, thinking of the sassy girl. It's been 30 years, and he just knew that she still looked beautiful. He still had her phone number, but... they haven't talked in so long. 6 years at least since they've last spoken to each other. At least.

Even if he got the chance to call her, he didn't know if he would or not. With looking at that beautiful apple colored hair and staring into those deep copper pools of hers... she just made him so nervous. He couldn't calm down around her. And that's not just sometimes. That's all the time.

He figured that Harmony probably stuck that sticky note on the drawing of Bendy when he wasn't paying attention. She worried so much about him all of the time. It made him realize just how lucky he was to have her as a friend. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give her a call when he gets out of this studio. If he gets out of this studio.

The brown haired man shook his head, kicking that thought out of his mind as he left the room. What was he talking about? Of course he was going to get out of this studio! He sighed heavily as he looked into a certain room. His eyes widened and his heart pounded once he got closer.

There he saw a wolf who looked dead with an exposed open rib cage. Henry felt nauseated and thought he was going to throw up at just the sight. "Oh... my... God...B-Boris..." He croaked out. /J-Joey...\\\ He thought, horrified. /What the hell have you done!?\\\

Abruptly, he felt something wet under his feet. He looked down to see ink surrounding him. "What the...?" He began to say, he turned around and he let out a yelp at the sight. There before him stood a figure drenched in ink who wore gloves and a bow slightly below his neck. The demon wore a smirk. The two wore only a couple of inches apart.

"B-Bendy...?" Henry said shakily. Bendy let out a chuckle that sent shivers down his spine. "Henry..." He slurred. "It's been a while. I'm guessing that you got my letter... considering the fact that you bothered to show up. I personally thought that you would ignore it." "Hold up a sec... that was your letter!?" Henry exclaimed. The demon nodded.

"If it wasn't Joey who wrote it... and it was you instead..." He said before looking up at Bendy with a sharp glare. "Where the hell is he, huh!? What did you do to him?!" Bendy only shrugged, ignoring his question. "What do you care? I thought you two broke it off long ago..."

"Shut up!" Henry growled. "You know nothing about what happened! Don't talk about it like you do!" "Joey got what he... deserved. For killing Boris and making my "life" a living hell hole. I punished him." His smirk grew even wider. "...And I won't hesitate to do the same to you!"

Henry let out a cry as Bendy launched at him and he dove out of the way. The brown haired took off out of the room without looking back. Bendy chuckled before chasing after him.

/What's up with him!?\\\ Henry thought as he ran, turning corners now and then. /What happened to the sweet devil I used to draw back in my days working in the studio?!\\\ "Coming back here was a mistake,Henry!" Bendy yelled from not too far behind him in a demon voice.

"You could have just ignored the letter and stayed home, but no, you had to come back for more!" He laughed insanely. "If that's the case... I will murder you just like I did Joey once he killed Boris!"

Henry choked back a sob, fighting the tears that burned in his eyes. Joey dead? And Boris, too? How did this happen? How could this all happen in the 30 years that he was gone? How could he let this happen? Maybe if he hadn't left in the first place... Maybe if he had kept a better eye on Joey back then... none of this hell would be happening right now.

"You left me and Boris here to rot!" Bendy roared. "And for that, you must pay!" Relief flowed through Henry once he saw the Exit far off in the distance. Just a little further. Henry picked up the pace, beginning to lose Bendy. "No!" Bendy screamed.

"Okay..." Henry breathed. "Just a little bit more" Ink was beginning to surround on the wood. Just as Henry began to reach the exit and reach out for the knob, the wood caved in under him.

Henry yelled out as he fell stories down. Bendy stomped over and peered down in the new hole of the wooden floor only to see Henry nowhere in sight. He growled before walking away with a scowl on his face. "Probably dead already. Nobody can survive a fall that far..."

Henry groaned painfully as he gradually sat up. "Ouch... my everything hurts..." Blood trickled down the side of his head due to him scratching it up pretty badly hitting the wooden floor hard, but he ignored it. He ignored the nausea as well and pushed himself up, nearly falling again, but he kept his balance.

The boy noticed an axe and took it, figuring that he would need it in the nearby future. He walked over to a doorway where wooden planks blocked the entryway. He weakly swung his axe before walking through.

He tried to run, but he found that he could only walk very gradually. He felt like his whole world was spinning. The last thing he saw was a room brightened by candles and a huge star surrounded by a circle before passing out.


	3. Rest Your Head

Henry groaned, slowly opening his eyes, his vision blurry. He grunted as he sat up and shakily stood up, rubbing his head. There was dry blood on the side of his head and his wound was still open, slightly pouring out blood still, but he was too focused on other things to notice.

Henry let out a heavy sigh,"Great... now I'm even more lost in this hell hole..." He grumbled. "Well, I guess I can try to find a way out from down here..."

The boy grabbed his axe and continued on, creating new paths with his tool. As he walked, he couldn't help but think about what Bendy said. So... Joey and Boris were really dead? He still found it very hard to believe but... it was unbelievable yet hard to not believe at the same time... if that made any sense whatsoever.

He winced at the sight once he reached a certain room. Written in ink, spelt out in big bold letters it read;

HE WILL SET US FREE

"What the heck...? Who could've written that...?" Henry wondered out loud. He could tell that it was a human who wrote it, as a "evil" little ink demon such as Bendy himself wouldn't be able to write like how it was on the wall. The only explanation was that there was someone else besides him down here. But out of all messages to write, why write one like this?

As Henry looked down, he noticed that there were some bowls of ink that had some bones in them. The bones weren't floating, they were still as statues. The brunette thought that they were fake and reached out to touch them, but as he did, his heart sank and he felt his stomach plummet.

He slowly backed up from the bowls, an expression of pure horror on his face. Those... weren't fake. They were real.

Henry felt like he was going to throw up.

The young man didn't know why, but he had a feeling that the person who wrote that creepy message on the wall is the same one who put those bowls of bones out and all of those plastic boards of Bendy, because he knew those weren't there before he left. Along with the messages on the walls.

How did this place get so big, anyways? It was like a giant maze!

"He appears from the shadows," Came a deep voice.

Henry jumped, startled and looked around only to see nobody.

As the talking continued, he followed the source of the voice.

Much to both Henry's relief and surprise, the voice had come from an old cassette. He stood there and decided to listen. Maybe that person could help him with what they were saying.

By the end of the recording, Henry was horrified, not to mention disgusted. Bendy? A savior?

/More of a little devil brat if you ask me...\\\ Henry thought with a scowl. Bendy was a lot of things, but... a quote "savior" wasn't one of them. And apparently, this "Sammy Lawrence" guy, he worshiped Bendy like, like some kind of God or something! As if Bendy's really going to save him.

A dangerous demon like Bendy wouldn't save a fly.

Henry suddenly froze as he felt a ink like hand grab his shoulder rather roughly.

"Are you deaf, boy?" The person whispered. "I said, can I get an Amen?"

His eyes widened and he spun around with his axe, swinging it at nothing.

Henry's heart pounded before he took a deep breath and face palmed himself. "Idiot..." He said under his breath. "Being Trapped in this workshop is making you go crazy! Just calm down, don't be such a baby, find a way out, and everything will be just fine." He assured himself before continuing his walk through the maze and turning the corner.

"Ugh, that's nasty!" Henry exclaimed in disgust in annoyance as he realized that he just stepped in a pool of ink. Yet he trudged through it. Surprisingly, it was deep like snow almost. "Really, Bendy...?"

"...Rest your head... rest your head..." Came a familiar voice and Henry's head shot up to see a dark figure walking by on the other side.

"What...?" The man said with a perplexed look as he walked even faster through the pool of ink, and stepped onto the wooden floor on the other side. He looked around the corner only to find the strange man gone.

Henry matched the voice up from earlier to this man's voice and mumbled,"Could Sammy really still be wandering around this place?"

/Well...\\\ He thought,/I could try to find him, I mean... if he really is still here like I think he is, then... that means that he's been here for a long time... so he would probably would know the way out of here!\\\

The young man thought his theory over carefully. It was quite a risk. Considering the recording he heard earlier, Sammy sounded like a... well, not really a freak. More of a nutcase.

Still, Henry didn't have that many options. It was either get out of this hell studio or probably end up dead, like Joey & Boris.

He wiped at his watering eyes with the back of his hand and sighed before pressing on.

"Huh." Henry said as he reached the gate. "Looks like I have to open this silly gate to get to the other side of the workshop," He then shrugged casually,"No big deal. I saw a few switches on my way over here. I'll just go turn em on real quick" With that, he turned and walked off.

The brown haired boy held back a gasp as he walked through the gateway and over to the doorway where wooden planks blocked the entryway as he saw a light flick on and a low rumble.

He gulped before swinging at the planks with his axe and waking through.

"Alright, now, where am I...?" Henry asked himself, looking all around him at his new surroundings.

"Wait, this is the Music Department, isn't it?" He said, beginning to recognize everything.

He chuckled bitterly,"Man, I haven't been here in so long, it feels like centuries since I've last visited..."

As he explored the department, a old memory returned to him.

He remembered sitting down in those chairs in front of the stage with Joey, Harmony, and a few other friends and family members. He clearly recalled having quite a few concerts here just for fun. Joey's kid cousin and his friends were in orchestra, so they played some pretty cool instruments, and man... did they play amazing.

Henry played tons of instruments like a pro, too. While he was growing up, his dad was still pretty young, so he had his own band for quite a while. His father invited Henry and his friends to watch his band practice, and go out to his band's concerts late at night. ...Henry went without telling his mom, and Joey & Harmony went without telling their parents, of course.

And Henry's mom, she knowed how to play piano, and she sang in the church choir every Sunday that he went with his dad and friends. Henry's dad always told him that his mother had a beautiful voice, and personally, Henry agreed.

Wow, did he miss having visits with his parents now and then. He loved them, it's just they grew apart when he got too caught up in work with the job he had and everything. When he leaves, he plans on reconciling with them.

He let out a huff as he realized that he reached Sammy Lawrence's office, but of course, he wasn't in there. Not only that, but there was a terrible leak blocking the door, so he couldn't get in if he wanted to. Not to mention his jeans were already soaked with ink as much as it is.

Henry soon decided to go around another way, bumping into another cassette of Sammy's voice in the process. He learned that in order to open his quote "sanctuary" he has to play the banjo twice and the violin the same amount of times after turning on the movie. He didn't like the sound of that, but he supposed that opening Sammy's sanctuary was the only way that he would actually find Sammy.

"Here we go..." Henry huffed, switching on the movie after he trudged up the big staircase.

After playing the instructed instruments, the sanctuary opened up and Henry immediately entered. The big letters read, 'Ink Flow'. Henry took a deep breath before turning the wheel with a grunt. He then traveled to where the Pump Control was in Sammy's office, and pulled down the lever.

"I think I'm done," Henry chuckled. "Now the only thing to do is...huh? What's this?"

The boy turned to the desk that had black blue prints on it. Looking it over, Henry realized exactly what it was. "Must be some prints for creating that stupid ink machine... dang... Sammy, why'd you put so much effort in such a dangerous thing like that?"

He left the room to continue the search for the crazy man.

Just as Henry turned the corner, time slowed as he felt himself be hit in the back of the head roughly. He let out a grunt as he fell to the ground, his axe making a clattering sound as it hit the floor.


	4. Gaining A New Companion

"Henry...Henry, can you hear me?" Came a voice.

Blood. Ink. Screaming.

"Henry?"

Screaming. Crying. Blood.

"Henry, your scaring me,"

Man. Ink Body. Psycho.

"Henry!?"

Fainting. Workshop. Trapped.

Trapped...

...TRAPPED!

Henry shot up with a gasp. He looked around at his surroundings with wide, icy blue eyes.

The boy looked down and much to his surprise, he found himself on a mattress. Well, actually, on a bed. An old rusty bed at that. Where was he right now? And Where was Bendy? How long has he been out?

The last thing he remembered was collapsing after seeing...

"Henry!"

Henry jumped as he felt someone hug him with strong vigor. He looked down and gasped at the person who was hugging him tightly.

"B-Boris...!?" Henry choked out with a shocked expression.

"Henry, I'm so glad that your awake! You really worried me because you weren't waking up for a really long time, so I thought you were dead at first and you weren't, but... wait a minute," Boris said, pulling away and backing up slightly.

"Did you just say my name? You...You remember me?"

Henry huffed, throwing his legs over the side of the bed before looking up and smiling,"Of course I remember you! I used to draw you all the time! How could I ever forget such a energetic wolf like you?"

Boris was happy and smiled back at first, but soon his smile disappeared.

"It's just," The wolf said, sounding grave and solemn,"It's been so long... after you left, I... I really didn't expect you to remember me..."

The brown haired boy frowned, getting up and walking over.

"I know," Henry sighed. "And I'm sorry for leaving. I should've at least said goodbye to you and Bendy. I guess... I just couldn't face you guys."

He paused before smiling. "But what matters is that I'm here now. And One thing that I do know, is that I missed you a lot."

He reached up and scratched Boris's head. Boris's eyes widened and his tail began to wag as he made a big, goofy grin.

Henry chuckled,"I always knew that you were too cute for your own good, Boris" Boris blushed with a smile.

"By the way, where are we?" Henry asked after him and Boris left the room. They were now wandering around the empty, inky halls of the God forsaken workshop.

"I wish I knew," Boris sighed in response. "After I woke up, I guess I just found my way around to these parts somehow."

"How did you wake up?" Henry questioned with a bewildered look. "J-Joey took your heart out, how is that possible?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I...I just came back to life, somehow. But I did see the jar that Joey put my heart in for some reason, so I took it back just in case." Boris riposted before raising a brow at Henry,"Speaking of Joey, where is he?"

Henry felt tears sting in his eyes for about the third time today. He blinked savagely, banishing them, and he swallowed hard before answering.

"Joey's... Joey's gone" He answered finally; Boris's eyes widened in shock.

"What!? But, how could he of-"

"Bendy killed him."

Boris froze before he looked down sadly. "...I'm sorry, Henry..."

"It's fine." The man answered, his voice hoarse. "I just wish that I could've seen him one last time before he died, y'know? Even though we fought pretty bad before I left, that doesn't mean I don't still love him like a brother. ..During our argument, if this makes any sense, I could just tell that it wasn't the real Joey I was talking to," He swallowed hard again,"I knew because the real Joey would never talk to me that way or anything. It just..hurts to know that he's really gone"

The young wolf nodded, understanding. He could relate with what Henry was saying because he knew that Bendy was probably going through the same grief about him. If only Bendy knew that he was alive and okay...

Oh, how Boris wanted to make this all end. How he wanted to go and let Bendy know that he was alive, and get Bendy to stop all of this.

But to do that, he would have to find out where Bendy is and get there, and that was impossible right now considering the area that him and Henry were in.

The wolf jumped when Henry winced in pain with a groan, reaching up to touch his head. "Owww... my head..."

When he touched it, he was surprised to feel a big bandage wrapped around his whole forehead. The boy touched his neck, to find it all bandaged up as well.

He turned to Boris who was grinning,"Boris, you did this, didn't you?" He asked, beginning to smile.

Boris chuckled,"Of course! While you were unconscious, I saw that you were bleeding pretty bad, so I knew that I had to get you all fixed up. I just found some bandages around this place and wrapped them around your head and neck so you wouldn't lose any more blood" He explained.

The cartoon character then giggled."To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't notice until now!" He then laughed hard.

Henry chuckled himself before looking down with a grin. He was just glad that Boris was his friend and on his side.

/Thanks, Boris...\\\ The young man thought gratefully.


	5. Enter The Angel

He let out a grunt as he swung his axe, breaking through wooden planks. The boy turned and motioned for his friend to follow, which he did.

It's been silent since they ended their last conversation. Both were just too lost in their thoughts to talk to each other right now.

Boris was thinking about how to get back up to Bendy, and Henry was thinking the exact same thing. He couldn't help but wonder how him and the wolf were going to get Bendy to return to his senses. He didn't know how they would to it, but, he supposed that they would figure out a way no matter what.

"...Boris, anything look familiar?" Henry asked.

Boris shook his head in response,"No. You?"

Henry sighed."Nope."

His blue eyes widened as he saw a certain room that looked familiar to him, but not in a good way.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Henry exclaimed, infuriated. "We're right back to where we freaking began! How is that even possible!?"

"Don't feel bad, Henry," Boris said, patting his friend on the back as an effort to calm him down. "It's a maze in here. Anybody can get lost"

"Yeah. You ain't joking" Henry scoffed.

They continued to walk down the dark hallways, but abruptly Henry groaned and fell to the ground in pain.

"Henry! You okay?" Boris questioned in a panic, rushing over.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay" Henry chuckled weakly as he was pushed up by the character. "Sorry. Just got a little dizzy there, that's all. No big deal. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? W-We can take a break, you know..."

"Boris. Really, I'm okay."

"If you say so..." The wolf said gingerly, watching as the man picked himself up with a grunt and walked ahead of him.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Boris asked,"A-Aren't you tired, though?"

"Very," Henry huffed in response,"But I can take it. Let's just try to at least get up to the next floor, okay?"

He sounded worn out and weak, as if he were going to collapse any minute. Yet he still pressed forward. It sort of made Boris worry about his creator pushing himself too hard.

Back before Henry Left, after him and Joey brought Boris & Bendy into their world, he caught glimpses of Henry staying up late at night in his office, working on some drawings, or scripts for whatever.

Joey always went in and insisted that he should go home, but all Henry would do was laugh and say,"Nah, I'm fine! I'll be done in a while, okay? Just a little bit more"

Joey would roll his eyes with a smirk and say,"Weirdo" before he would literally attack Henry playfully, ruffling and messing up his mop of brown hair before grabbing him and putting him in a headlock as he continued to mess up his hair.

Henry would laugh and tell him to stop it, try to get him to let go, but he always failed miserably.

Boris missed Joey. The old Joey. The one who messed and played around with them, the one who actually cared. And now... he was... he was dead. And they could never get him back. They never would get him back.

The wolf looked back up, his eyes widened and his heart pounded.

Henry was gone.

"Henry!? Henry!" Boris called, running down the hallways.

"Henry! Henry, where are you!? Henry, answer me!"

No answer from the young animator.

/Damnit! Don't play games with me, Henry! Where the hell are you!?\\\ Boris thought angrily, but his eyes were filled with worry. A thousand questions buzzed around in his head.

Where was Henry? Where did he go? Was he safe? Was he alright? Did he get lost somewhere? Did he even know where he was? Did... Did Bendy get him?

Boris shook his head savagely, banishing that disturbing thought.

"Henry! C'mon, answer me! Henry!" Boris yelled again, cupping his mouth with his hands.

"Your freaking me out, dude! Say where you are! Answer! HENRY!"

The wolf jumped with a small gasp when he saw a shadow around the corner. He immediately hid behind the wall, peeking.

"Henry...?" Boris whispered. He made a perplexed expression when he saw nobody. The wolf leaned over even more, trying to get a better look.

Someone went over next to him and whispered in his ear,"Hi, Boris."

Boris jumped with a loud yelp, spinning around.

His black eyes widened, seeing that the familiar person had a unconscious Henry in their arms.

"..I'm guessing that your looking for him, right?" She said with a smile, gesturing to the man in her arms.

"A-ALICE!?"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"...I see. So that's how you guys ended up stuck down on this floor just like me, huh?" Alice said after a minute once Boris finished explaining everything.

Boris nodded,"Yeah. I don't even know how this place got so big in the first place!"

Henry was resting on top of a bed in another area of the room. He was even more out of it then he was before, and that worried Boris.

"Boris, quit freaking out. Henry's fine!" Alice said and giggled, causing Boris to look back at her.

"Right. Sorry..." Boris replied sheepishly.

"No need to be sorry. It's fine."

"Okay. ...Umm, Alice, just wondering, uh... how are you doing these days?"

Alice sighed,"I'm okay. I've been practicing on my singing and dancing skills and such. I really miss Susie, though..."

"Yeah, I get it..." Boris groaned.

The young angel returned her attention to Boris. "About Bendy... has he... has he really gone crazy?"

Boris nodded slowly, sad that the claim was indeed a fact.

"This is terrible," Alice uttered. "So, how do you and Henry plan on trying to save Bendy?" She asked.

"Umm... I really haven't figured that one out yet," Boris riposted, scratching his head in thought. The wolf took a couple of minutes to think, and Alice waited patiently.

Soon enough, Boris came up with a solution and uttered,"Look, me and Henry could get to where Bendy is and try to talk some sense into the guy and try to work things out. That way we won't have to fight."

"BORIS! ARE YOU INSANE!?" Alice yelled, startling him. She glowered,"That's a terrible plan! What if it doesn't work and Bendy ends up hurting you or Henry!? What if he kills either of you?!"

Boris glared as well. "You got any better ideas!?"

"Yeah! Tons of them! Ones that don't end up getting us killed!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me one of them, then!"

"No way! You might try and turn one of them into a suicide attempt trip!"

"Liar! I would not!"

"Would too!"

"Shut up! I said, I would never do something so stupid!"

"No! And I said, yeah you would! Idiot!"

"You little-"

"STOP IT!" A familiar voice literally screamed at them.

The two cartoons jumped before looking over and they saw Henry walking toward them with a glare.

"Henry!" Boris said, surprised. "Wh-When did you wake up?"

"A couple of minutes ago," The man replied lowly before pointing at the two.

"Your guy's arguing is getting us nowhere." He stated. "You two are making this ten times more difficult than it really should be."

Boris abruptly scowled in response,"Like you would know how hard it is, Henry! Here me and Alice are, trying to figure out how we're going to stop our friend from hurting everyone and himself, and you storm in, acting like it's the easiest thing in the world! Well guess what? It's not! So quit acting like it is! You have no clue how we feel about this whole situation! Ya know, if Joey had never started this whole thing in the first place-"

"JOEY'S DEAD!" Henry screamed angrily,"He's dead, alright!? So quit bringing him into this shitty mess because it doesn't matter! And you know why it doesn't? Because he's gone! Stop bringing him up already, damn it!"

"Cut it out, both of you!" Alice ordered sternly. "This is getting out of hand now. Knock it off and calm down!"

Henry grumbled with a roll of his blue eyes and looked away, folding his arms, annoyed.

The young man froze when he abruptly heard some weeping. Turning back, he noticed that the wolf was the one who had started crying for some reason.

"Dang it! Boris, why are you crying?" Henry questioned with a frown, his tone laced with anger still slightly.

"B-Because," Boris whimpered in response,"I'm scared, Henry! I mean, even if you do decide to help us rescue Bendy, once all of this is all over, you'll just leave us behind again exactly how you did the first time, except you'll never come back no matter how many letters we send to you!", he continued to bawl.

Henry froze, taken aback and a pure look of astonishment on his face. Slowly but surely, he felt his anger die down and it was replaced with sadness, beginning to feel bad.

The youth looked over at Alice who was looking away from him with a hurt expression on her face as well.

Thinking back on the day that he left the studio only made him feel even more guilty.

As he ran out the door that day without looking back, he could feel a presence behind him. He didn't even have to glance over his shoulder to know that it was Bendy. He could feel the sad gaze of the demon behind him. Bendy wasn't stupid. He knew that the man was leaving for good with no return. Yet he still didn't look behind him. He was already heartbroken enough with hot tears streaming down his cheeks like a river, and his body shaking like a leaf as he sprinted out. The last thing that he needed was to see his hurt face, or hear the demon sob, and he knew that Bendy did start crying after he left because just as the door shut he heard him fall to his knees with a loud 'thump', and droplets of water hit the floor. Once he was outside, he took one last look at the studio before he got in his car and drove off, promising himself that he would never come back to that hell hole.

But here he was again, thirty years later, standing in front of a weeping wolf and a fallen angel. He knew that he had hurt them badly, and knowing that made his heart ache. When he left, he never wanted to hurt anyone. Not Bendy. Not Alice. Not Boris. Not even Joey. But he did. He hurt every single one of them. And for that, he was ashamed.

Oh, how he's missed all of them the past few years. He couldn't help but admit that a couple of times he's truly thought about coming back to the studio even after he said that he wouldn't. He just... never got the chance.

When he received that letter, he felt a small seed of hope grow in his heart, happy that he would finally get to see Bendy and the others again after all this time.

However, all of this was nothing like he expected. Not at all. He didn't expect the workshop to look like everyone who once worked there just dropped everything and abandoned the place. Nor did he expect to see Bendy there, not acting anything like himself at all and attempt to kill him. And he certainly didn't expect to find all three cartoons there, alive, and Joey... dead.

He swallowed a choked sob as he thought about his best friend. He... He never expected to receive a false letter from Joey and come here only to find out that he had lost him forever. What hurt him the most was knowing that he didn't do anything to try and save him, he couldn't do anything, and that fact made him want to throw up.

Nope, this sick, twisted reality was nothing what Henry had expected when he first came here. It was no reality that he wanted, either. It wasn't a reality that he wanted to live in, and it certainly was not a reality that he wanted Bendy or his fellow toons to live in.

Thinking hard, Henry remembered the fun and good days back in the studio where him, Bendy and the others laughed so hard to the point where they nearly cried, and they played and joked around with each other, hung out and just had a good time working together. That was when Henry truly enjoyed his life back then.

/I... I really do wanna live those amazing days again...\\\ He thought as a conclusion, beginning to grin.

The man abruptly walked over to Boris and placed his hand on top of Boris's gloved one, and Boris looked up at him, confused.

"Boris, you don't have to be scared, because..." Henry uttered before continuing with a grin,"I'm going to help you guys save Bendy!"


	6. The Team's Plan

Boris's black eyes widened and he immediately stopped crying as he gazed at Henry in awe, Alice doing the same.

"Wh-What did you just say, Henry?" Boris questioned, not able to register properly what his creator just told him.

Henry sighed,"Look, I actually really do want to help you guys out with saving Bendy. I care about him just like you guys do and I hate seeing him in so much pain. Also... I miss that devious little smile of his, too."

He looked back up at them and they gazed back, still slightly shocked, but not as surprised as they were before when he first told them a minute ago that he was going to lend a helping hand.

He suddenly frowned."But still, I know me leaving you guys behind was wrong and don't think I don't regret it and feel bad about it every single day. I was selfish to go and I'm sorry. The point is, we can't work as a team and save Bendy unless I know that you two forgive me. ...So, what's your answer?"

Alice and Boris looked at each other for a few minutes, as if they were thinking about the answer that they would give.

Not too long after, they smiled at Henry and Alice uttered,"We forgive you, Henry", before they literally hugged the brown haired man tight, startling him at first, but he soon hugged back.

"We missed you so much, Henry," Alice whimpered tearfully, but she wore a happy smile.

"Don't ever leave us again!" Boris said in the same tone as Alice, hugging his creator and friend tighter.

"I've missed you guys too," Henry chuckled with a grin,"And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Not ever again."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You seriously think that'll work!?" The two cartoons exclaimed at the same time.

Henry shrugged nonchantly,"Course I do! Don't you guys?" Alice and Boris said nothing in response, just looked at each other uneasily.

He sighed,"Look you guys, it'll be okay. I'm sure that this plan will work, alright? I've seen some weird little inkling monsters around here, and I'm certain that they belong to Bendy. I really need you guys to distract and fight them off while I get to Bendy. First I'll try to talk to him, but if that doesn't work, I might have to punch some since into the demon. But either way, I promise that I'll get him back."

"Henry," Alice said gingerly. "Are you sure that you want to do this? We can think up another plan,"

But Henry only shook his head."No. I'm not sure. I'm certain. Please, I'm asking you guys to let me do this.", he smiled,"I owe it to Bendy"

Hearing this, Alice and Boris smiled softly.

"Alright," Alice said with a grin,"We trust you, Henry."

Henry grinned."Thanks, you guys"

"C'mon." Boris commented with a grin, getting up. "We better get going if we're going to save Bendy."

"Yeah," Henry agreed with a grin,"Let's get outta here."

Henry and Alice stood up from where they were sitting as well and the trio walked out of the room, never to return to that area ever again.


	7. The Other Side of Hell

Henry yawned as he stretched, walking in front of the other two. He had rings under his eyes and for some reason it really hurt to walk, that was probably because he's been moving nonstop for the past two hours, most likely more than that, without any bedrest. Much to the young animator's relief, the pain went away after a while and he was able to move around much better.

"Henry," Boris uttered and said creator turned to him,"This place... is it real unfamiliar to you, too?"

The man took a minute to look around before his blue eyes widened in realization. "Y-Yeah, it does!" He said in awe. He smiled at Boris,"Nice job noticing that, bud!" He ruffled Boris's fur on top of his head and Boris smiled with a blush.

The trio continued to explore the area with intrest. They had never been here before, so they considered that as a good thing because at least they weren't going in circles at all or anything.

"To be honest," Alice commented. "In some ways, this place feels real familiar to me. Like I've been here a long time ago..."

"Well, that could be because we're all getting closer and closer to Bendy," Boris said in response. "This area feels familiar to me, too. Bendy is real mischievous, so in the past, he's taken me upstairs before for some "adventures" and such. It was quite fun to be frank."

"We just have to be getting closer," Henry huffed, sounding determined,"After all, there's only about one more floor after this one that we're on right now." He stated.

"Umm, Henry?" Boris questioned curiously,"Just wondering, how do you even know that if you haven't been here in thirty years?"

"Y'know, just a hunch" Henry riposted casually, scratching his head in thought. "...Also," He continued after a minute, and the two toons gazed at him. "Back when I worked here, I was in Joey's office one day and we were discussing about construction of the studio. He told me that he planned on giving the studio only six floors, no more, no less."

"Hey, has Joey ever talked to anyone else about construction and those types of things?" Alice asked.

"No," Retorted Henry,"Joey told me that when it came to talking to people about that stuff, he chatted with me and nobody else."

"Wow," Uttered Boris, surprised. "He must've trusted you with all of his heart, then."

"Yup..." Henry sighed and looked down, his tone turning solemn,"He really did..."

*Flashback*  
Henry poked his head inside of Joey's office with a smile,"Hi, Joey! What's up? Susie said that you needed me."

"Hey pal," Joey riposted with a grin,"Yeah, I do. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Henry shrugged,"Yeah, sure"

The young brown haired man walked inside his friend's office, shutting the door behind him. Joey always preferred the door to be closed when they talked to each other. It wasn't a big deal, and it didn't matter either way if the door was closed or opened, but he just thought shutting the door would make the talk more private, and it was. Just in case they had to chat about life outside of work. That really wasn't any of the studio workers' business. Not at all.

"What is it, Joey?" Henry asked curiously as he sat down at his desk across from him.

Joey leaned back in his chair,"Well... it's about the studio..." He started.

"Oh yeah? What about it?" Henry questioned, raising a brow.

Joey sighed and decided to just go ahead and tell him. It was better than making his best friend guess, question, and ask him if he's okay all day. He didn't want him to worry over something so minor. Not now, and especially not any time in the nearby future. He never liked having Henry worry about him, and what kind of friend, or boss would he be if he caused that worry?

"Henry, I have a big favor to ask you."

"Which is...?"

"When...When I die..."

"Joey, I really don't want to think about that-"

"Shh! Let me finish, dude."

Henry groaned with a frown, leaning back as well.

He hated it whenever Joey started talking about death, especially when it was himself he was talking about. He's already been through a lot in his life already, and not that he hasn't had a good life so far, he has, it's just he had tons of things in the world that he never wanted to think about. Joey, his oldest and closest friend, dying, was one of them.

"Can I continue now?" Joey asked, and Henry nodded gradually.

"Good. ...Henry, as I was saying when I die one day, I... I want you to be the one who takes over the studio." He finally said.

Henry's bright blue eyes widened in shock. Him? Take over the studio for Joey? That's the most craziest thing he's ever been asked in his whole life!

"J-Joey..." Henry uttered, taken aback. "Why me...?"

Joey chuckled softly,"I thought it'd be obvious. But it isn't, is it?"

Henry shook his head in confusion as a reply.

Joey grinned, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his desk,"It's real simple, actually. Your real smart, considering the fact that you've had straight A's since Elementary School, your a great artist, your drawings are amazing, I'm pretty sure a few girls here in the studio are crazy for you," Henry's face flushed at that comment, causing Joey to giggle,"..And.. your a real awesome friend."

Henry blushed with embarrassment and looked down, trying to hide a grin. Joey got out of his chair and walked over to where Henry was, who stood up as well.

"...Thanks, but..." Henry sighed with a frown. "Just because I'm all of those things, that doesn't necessarily mean that I'll be good at leading all of these workers. Face it, out of the two of us, your the better one when it comes to giving orders and such. I'm just... I'm just a kid who hides behind his sketchbook." His shoulders slumped as he looked down.

He jumped when he felt Joey place his arms firmly on his shoulders and looked back up to see Joey gazing back at him with a big grin.

"Funny," Joey snickered. "I think different. Your shy, Henry, but not weak and your no follower, believe me. I was never the leader when we were kids, you and I were on the same page, we're partners. We always were and we always will be. We're soul brothers, remember?"

Henry didn't reply still, and Joey smiled and gave his shoulders a soft, reassuring squeeze causing him to chuckle.

"Right. I remember," He riposted with a grin. "Alright, Joey. I accept. Y'know I can't say no to all of that..."

"There's my partner," Joey chuckled and grabbed Henry, putting him in a headlock and ruffling his brown hair, causing Henry to giggle.

After a minute, Joey let him go and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Hen," He said gratefully,"Where would I be without you?"

Henry smirked playfully,"You'd be lost and have nobody to save your butt when you get in trouble"

Joey laughed,"Probably right. Well, later, bud. I'll see ya at lunch."

"Yeah. Bye" Henry riposted with a smile and the two did their special fist bump before Henry walked out of the room, Joey sat back down to finish looking things over once his friend left.

*End of Flashback*  
"Yoo-hoo! Henry! HENRY!"

Henry jumped as he returned to the real world and looked down to see Alice glaring at him.

He realized what just happened and chuckled nervously,"S-Sorry, Alice... I was just recalling a memory, that's all..."

Alice's face softened and she frowned,"It was a memory involving Joey, wasn't it?"

Henry froze and this and he was hesitant to answer at first, but he confessed after a minute,"Y-Yeah... it was..." He admitted quietly.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Alice asked gently, moving closer to him.

"More than anything," Retorted Henry sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Henry..." Alice said, feeling bad, and she stepped up and hugged him.

She didn't even want to imagine the pain that he's going through right now. If she woke up one morning and found out that one of her friends were dead, she wasn't sure what she would do if that ever happened.

"Alice! Henry!" The two heard Boris call from afar, they looked up and they parted from the hug.

"What's up, Boris?" Henry asked once they reached him.

Said wolf pointed up to a staircase,"I'm pretty sure that this leads to the final floor." He claimed.

Henry sucked in a deep breath before exhaling,"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go find and save Bendy."

The other two nodded in agreement and with that, they all headed up the staircase, ready for what's ahead.


	8. Bendy

Bendy let out a heavy huff as he wandered around on the sixth floor of the studio. It's been days since the last death, and he was thinking about what to do next.

"Now...what should I do about Angel...?" Bendy muttered in his demonic voice. She was the only one left in the building besides him, and he had no clue what she was doing or where she was, making him very dangerously curious about the girl.

He abruptly cackled,"Eh, I'll just kill her like I did that moron creator, Henry!", he laughed some more.

Bendy continued to walk down the empty halls and he passes a mirror, causing him to stop in his tracks. He glances over his shoulder before walking back over.

He froze, looking at himself before he chuckled bitterly,"Man, do I look horrible..." He muttered under his breath.

/Is... this what I really want?\\\ He thought, confused. /Is this who I want to be? Is this what I truly want to do?\\\

It's not like he was really trying to hurt people, they just simply get in his way. Like Henry and Joey. Killing them was a piece of cake, however. Maybe it was a little too easy, though. But Bendy didn't think much of it at the time. All he could think of was getting rid of them and fast. He couldn't help but remember Henry's terrified face as he fell through the hole and Joey's expression of pure horror as he was killed.

Maybe... Maybe all of this wasn't right... Perhaps he should stop...

But Boris.

No. No. No. No. No. No. He quickly remembered what happened to his pal. They killed him, and that simply could not be forgiven. It would not be forgiven. Not now, and not ever.

The demon walked back over to a photo hanging on the wall that he passed.

It was a photo of him, Henry, Joey, Alice, Boris, and a red-haired woman together. They all looked happy and looked like they were having a good time.

Gazing at it, he felt a pang of pain in his chest and he scowls, smashing the photo with his fist, causing it to fall off the wall and hit the ground, the glass shattering.

"Some family you are..." Bendy growled angrily, glaring at the fallen frame. Henry and Joey were jerks. Henry abandoned him when he needed him most, and Joey betrayed him when he least expected. He wouldn't even get started on the red haired girl. She was barely there at the start.

"Time to find Alice..." He said to himself as he walked away from the fallen frame. He began searching for the Angel in many different rooms, but much to his irritation, he didn't find her in any of them, no matter how hard he looked.

"Damn it! Where the hell is she!?" He growled, furious.

Suddenly, the demon froze. He began to sense an all to familiar human presence on the same floor as him.

Bendy snickered,"I knew you weren't dead, Henry," He uttered. "It's impossible to get rid of you that easily."

He walked down the hall and he began to smirk wickedly after a minute.

/Time to get rid of him... once and for all...!/


	10. Attack!

_"Bendy!" Joey called. "Bendy, where are you? Come on out!"_

_The young man received no answer and he sighed. "Bendy... c'mon. Please come out, it's not that bad."_

_"Yeah it is" Bendy stated from behind him and Joey spun around on his heels, startled. He felt his shoulders relax and his expression softened. The young demon was sitting against the wall with his arms folded, looking down._

_"There you are," Joey said as he kneeled down to the Demon's level. "We've been looking everywhere for you. The kids really want you back on stage. Come back with me."_

_"No they don't," Bendy huffed in response, averting his gaze away. "I sucked. I made a total fool of myself up there."_

_Joey frowned. "No, that's not true! Bendy, it was your first performance. Everyone makes mistakes on their first try."  
_

_"Oh yeah?" Bendy asked, swallowing hard. "Did Henry make any mistakes the first few times that he drew me?"_

_"Practice makes perfect." Joey riposted with a small smile. "Henry's an amazing artist, even better than me, but I'm sure he's made a few mistakes here and there."_

_"What about Harmony?"_

_"Harmony's a great actress, but in order to be as great as she is today, she knew that she would have to try hard, and she did. So that hard work paid off, but she made a few mistakes too."_

_"And you?"_

_Joey grinned and snickered at this,"Me? Please! You think I'm the perfect boss? When I first opened up the studio, I couldn't stop making mistakes when it came to writing my name on the sheets of paper work. Now, don't ask me why, but for some reason, I kept on writing Moey New instead of Joey Drew."_

_Bendy laughed,"Seriously, Joey?"_

_"Yup." Joey answered. "To be frank, I was really nervous the first few days and my hand couldn't stop shaking, so I messed up quite a few times. The key is, Bends, you can't give up just because you make a few little mistakes here and there. Life is full of mistakes. But luckily for us, we learn from those mistakes, and we hopefully don't make them again. Hopefully. I wrote Moey New on the papers quite a few times and the people got mad at me."_

_Bendy giggled again and grinned at Joey,"Thanks, Joey. I feel better now."_

_Joey grinned."Great! You ready to get back up there and show those kids how good you are?"_

_"Sure..." Bendy replied as he began to smirk. "But first..."_

_Joey's eyes widened in surprise and he let out a laugh as Bendy playfully tackled him. He rubbed the demon on the head and the two walked back toward the stage area, Bendy riding on his shoulder._

* * *

/Damn it!/ Henry thought with a scowl./I don't get it! Where could Bendy be? Why haven't we run into him yet?/

"Henry?"

Said young man turned and saw that the voice came from Alice.

"Oh. Hey, Ally. What's up?"

"I'm just curious..." Alice uttered,"That 'Sammy Lawrence' guy... Is he dead?"

Henry fell solemn and sighed. "Yeah. Bendy killed him after he tried to sacrifice me. Poor guy... and to think. He was actually a pretty good person before all of this hell happened! I remember that Joey introduced me to him for the first time 30 years ago. We worked together a few times. He was nice, but to be honest, he was a little weird from the start. But still... he didn't deserve to die."

/You've got a good heart, Henry./ Alice thought. /You're really kind and trusting. Reminds me a lot of Joey before he died./ "...So, how did you manage to get away? I mean, you told us that you were tied up pretty tight, so how'd you manage to break free?"

Henry sighed,"Well.. it took a while, that's for sure."

*Flashback*

_Henry bit his lip as Sammy turned his back on him, mumbling something underneath his breath. The young man glanced behind him, ignoring the throbbing pain from the gash on his neck, and mustered up all the strength that he could and quietly, and rather roughly pulled one hand out of the tight hold of the ropes. A drop of cold sweat trickled down the side of his forehead and he glanced up at Sammy, who still had his back to him, before pulling a pocket knife out of his back pocket, and he began cutting the other hand loose, biting back a curse and a grunt of pain as he accidentally cut his hand. Placing his knife back in his pocket, he pretended that his hands were still tied up and faced forward._

_/I can't run now./ He thought. /If I do, I'm a goner either way, whether it's Bendy or Sammy who kills me. I have to wait until the right moment, and then make a run for it and waste no time./_

_He swallowed as he saw Sammy walk off, slamming the door behind him. Shivers were sent down his spine when he heard Sammy whispering the rhyme out into the speakers, and when the door opened, he thought that he was dead for sure at first, but much to his surprise, nothing ever came out._

_Seeing Sammy's scream and deathly silence as a signal to start running, Henry jumped up from the chair, grabbed his axe and ran out of the room, not even bothering to look back once._

*End of Flashback*

"...That was probably one of the most horrifying experiences in my whole life." Henry chuckled.

"Henry," Boris said slowly,"Do... Do you really think that Joey was crazy like Sammy?"

"No." Henry riposted seriously right away. /And if he was like that,/ He thought, /I refuse to believe it./

"Wh...What was that?" Boris's panicked voice rang in his ears, bringing Henry out of his thoughts, and at first the boy was confused, but he heard the same noise Boris claimed to hear a few minutes later. His heart pounded. For some reason, he had a feeling that he knew what it was. "Come on," Henry huffed. "Quick! We have to hide!" He then pushed the two cartoon characters into a nearby room, and walked in soon after, leaving the door cracked just so he could see outside. The young man peeked out, and his theory was proven right. His blue eyes widened to see two searchers mindlessly wandering around. He gulped and backed up as the searchers got close up to the door, but luckily they soon disappeared, and he sighed with relief when they were gone.

"Henry, are you okay? What was that?" Alice and Boris questioned in union.

"Searchers." Henry replied curtly while still gazing out into the halls. "They're wandering around the workshop."

"But why?" Alice asked lowly, sounding scared. "Why would they still be out like this?"

"Bendy. He sent them. No doubt that he's looking for an enemy."

"Wait... what do you mean?" Boris nervously asked.

"He must know that I'm still alive. There's no other logical explanation." He stated, oblivious to Alice and Boris gazing at each other with an expression of pure horror. "...Come on.." Henry said after a few minutes and licked his dry lips. "We can't stay in here. Let's go." The trio walked out of the room and down the narrow hallway, Alice and Boris nervously whispering something to each other that Henry couldn't quite hear, but at the time, he didn't care. Right now, the only worries on his mind were finding Bendy and bringing him back.

Abruptly, the young man paused and he put an arm out in front of the two characters, signaling them to stop, and they instantly halted, quieting at once. "H-Henry? What is it?" Alice asked. Said man waited a minute before turning to them,"Quick you guys! Go hide!" He hissed. Without any questions, the two swiftly obeyed and they ran off, hiding behind a nearby corner. Henry swallowed and it was silent for a few minutes. Then, he looked over when he heard a noise and he could feel his heart drop into his stomach.

There, Henry saw a tall, inky, and oozing figure approaching him, giving a overzealous smirk. "Bendy..." Henry growled lowly with a glare. Bendy chuckled darkly and spoke demonically,"It's good to see you too, Henry..." He continued walking until stopping in front of Henry, a couple of inches away from him. "I gotta admit," He said,"It's no surprise that you're still alive. You're the type that doesn't die so easily, aren't ya?" "Bendy," Henry uttered steadily with a glare, though deep down, his heart was pounding and he felt like he was going to puke or pass out. Ignoring the nausea and fear, he swallowed. "Come on... you don't want to do this..."

Much to Alice and Boris's alarm, and Henry's shock, Bendy growled and roughly threw him against the wall, pinning him there, earning a loud and painful grunt from Henry. "I don't want to do this...?" Bendy growled,"Please! Don't tell me what I want or don't want! You know _nothing_! Nothing about the hell that I've been through! Besides, how the _hell_ would you know _anything_ about me if you've been gone for 30 fucking years!?" Bendy was seething with rage, yet Henry maintained his calm composure. He glared harshly and grunted as he slapped and threw punches at Bendy, trying to get out of the rough hold. "Let go of me!" Henry exclaimed,"Let go already!" Bendy kept on avoiding each hit and punch, and he was getting more angry by the minute. The demon scowled and threw the main against the wall twice, causing him to yell out in angst each time. Just as the demon was about to throw him a final time...

"Bendy, stop!" Yelled a female voice. Both Henry and Bendy looked over to see Alice standing not too far away and glaring at him. Henry's eyes widened in alarm, while Bendy's scowl only grew wider. "Ally... be careful..." Boris whimpered nervously and lowly from behind the corner. "Let him go, Bendy." Alice ordered. Bendy growled, glaring at her,"Why should I? He's getting what he deserves! Why are you helping him anyways? He's nothing but a dirty traitor!" Alice shook her head,"You're wrong, Bendy. Henry's no traitor. He's here to help us. Please, Bendy, this isn't you! You're meant to entertain others, not hurt them! Stop this! Let him help you!" Ignoring her, Bendy hissed,"Stupid Angel! I should have known day one that you were a traitor just like him! Searchers, get her!"

Nearby ink puddles rose up and transformed into Searchers. They began going at Alice fast. The young Angel nodded at Henry as a signal for him to run. Henry waited a minute before grunting and kicking Bendy roughly in the leg, causing the demon to hiss loudly in pain and Henry managed to break hold of Bendy's rough grip, and he backed up and picked up his axe. "Come and get me if you can, Bendy!" Henry taunted before spinning on his heel and running off.


	11. More Secrets Uncovered

_Joey's eyes widened and he stifled a startled yelp when he saw Henry walking toward his office. The man put the book he was holding on his lap down under his desk, pulled out some paperwork and began working on it._

_"Joey!" Henry exclaimed as he slammed open the door; Joey flinched and sighed._

_"What is it, Henry?" He was beyond tired, and he really didn't feel like being yelled at right now. /Just a guess,/ He thought. /But he must've found out about the workshop being shut down in a few weeks./_

_"What are you thinking, huh?" Henry hissed, fuming with rage. "What's this crud I'm hearing about you shutting down the workshop!?"_

_/Yup. I was right/ The blonde sighed again, running a hand through his locks. "It's not a big deal, Henry. It's just… I feel like I've done all I need to do and all I can to try and save it."_

_This response made Henry pause. "Wait, what do you mean by 'save it'?" He asked, perplexed. "Do you not have enough money to keep it going or something?"_

_"No," Joey started slowly, "It's not that. I have plenty of money"_

_Henry glared again, "So you're just closing it down for the fun of it, huh? What about Susie and the others? What will happen to them when they lose their jobs?"_

_"Susie left early, Hen. I already paid her before she left. The others will get their final paychecks a week before they are released. You can't stop me, Henry. I'm sorry, but this is the route I'm going to choose to go."_

_Henry didn't say anything, just stood there, looking away with a glare, muttering names under his breath._

_Joey rolled his eyes before walking back to his desk. "Speaking of which," He huffed, pulling out an envelope. He walked back over, holding it in front of his face. "Here."_

_The brown haired scowled and pushed it away, "I don't want money, Joey! I want answers! How could you be so foolish as to shut the workshop down after the hard work everyone has done!? And Bendy and Alice and Boris… what will become of them?!"_

_"I'm not fighting with you right now," Joey stated calmly. "It's a waste of time. We both know that neither of us ever win, so why do you bother picking a fight?" He smiled. "Besides, there's tons of other places for you to go work at as an artist. Better than me. Why don't you try those?"_

_"I don't want to try those. I like it here. I know tons of people, and… the toons… this place is their home. I just don't get why you're throwing it all away." Henry uttered, looking away._

_Joey's smile fell. "If there was another way, I would take advantage of it and try to keep it open, believe me… but I can't. Too many things are happening right now. I just don't want to get anyone involved. But Henry, if you can't understand the fact that I'm doing this not to push anyone away but to do what's best for the business," He held the check out one more time. "Then I guess there's nothing else to say"_

_It was silent for a few minutes. After a while, Henry snatched it out of his hands. "Yeah," He said. "I guess not"_

_The young man turned and walked out of his friend's office. Joey sighed, leaning against his desk. "Man…" He mumbled. "I feel like I can barely stand…"_

_Abruptly, he saw a figure standing outside of his doorway. Joey glared at the figure._

_"You won't win, you know." He growled._

_The figure smirked, "Oh? Then how come I already have?" In the next minute, the figure was gone._

* * *

Henry leaned against the wall, panting as he clutched at his right arm in pain. There was a rip in his upper sleeve, revealing a nasty slice that was gushing out crimson sticky blood.

"Shit..." He muttered under his breath. "Stupid Demon... Grabbing my axe and using it against me... ugh, bringing him back is going to be impossible!" He caught his breath; "Well... good thing is I think I lost him. For now"

The young man stood up away from the wall and sighed in annoyance. "Bad news is I lost Boris and Alice too. Damnit!" He groaned, running his hand through his brown locks which were damp with sweat. "Okay... I can make it back to them. I just need to find out where I am first. And... find my axe..."

The brunette, who was still clutching at his bleeding arm, walked into the darkness, feeling dizzy now and then, but managed to stay standing. Sweat trickled down the sides of his forehead, but he didn't bother brushing them away.

"I thought that Joey wasn't going to make this many floors" He commented to himself as he walked down a staircase. "Actually, maybe they were here before. I just didn't notice." He quickly corrected himself. What the young man didn't notice is that he had just walked through double doors that read "She's quite a gal" at the top.

After fighting off some ink monsters, Henry looked up and his blue eyes widened at the sight. There were multiple figures of Boris... dead. Just floating around in the ink, motionless. "What the **hell** is this?" Henry muttered, horrified. Looking around even more, his heart pounded when he noticed Alice Angel Posters all around on the walls. "No... this isn't Alice's room, is it...? It can't be... she couldn't... she wouldn't... would she?" Finally, his migrain and the nausea got to him and he threw up in a corner.

Gasping and gagging, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Not being able to stand being in the room any longer, he turned on his heels and ran out.

* * *

Alice watched with disgust as Bendy disappeared into the floor, the searchers turning back into normal puddles of ink. She sighed once she was certain that the Demon was gone. "Boris, you still there? Are you alright?" She asked, turning around.

"Yeah, I'm good." Boris riposted, coming out from behind the corner. "You were amazing, Ally. Nice job" Alice smiled, blushing slightly. "Oh, it was nothing. I...I..." Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Henry!" She gasped. "We have to find Henry! Bendy's still after him!" "I'll go look real quick. Stay here and stay hidden away from Bendy." Boris ordered and was about to go look for Henry, but paused as he saw a figure walking toward them. The figure was carrying an axe and walking steadily.

Boris grinned, "Henry! You're okay!" The two toons ran over to him. Alice giggled with joy, "Henry, Bendy's gone for now! That means that we can-" She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the look on Henry's face; his skin was pale, his blue eyes were clouded over and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. Boris noticed this and his smile fell as well.

"Henry...?" Alice asked, concerned. "Are you... Are you alright?"

"Why were there figures of a Dead Boris in your room?" Henry asked colorlessly, not blinking.

Boris's eyes widened, and Alice looked startled. "Wh...What? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Henry riposted, eyes narrowing slightly as he took a few steps toward her and Alice gulped, backing up. "In your room. I saw at least more than 5 figures of Boris, dead floating around in ink. And other weird crud. Why?"

"Henry,I-"

"Answer me, Alice!"

Alice whimpered, backing up even more. Her creator had _never_ snapped at her like that. Blinking back hot tears, she looked away. "I...I _created_ them."

"You _what_!?" Henry exclaimed wide-eyed, causing Alice to jump. "Why the _hell_ would you do that!?"

"I...I don't know."

"You're lying. Tell me."

"Henry, please-"

"NOW!" Henry yelled.

"OKAY!" Alice cried and sniffed, wiping away her tears. "I created those figures of Boris dead in the ink that you saw in my room. I swear, I don't know why I did it, Henry, I just lost my mind for a minute there at the time!"

"So what, do you collect dead people or something?" Henry questioned. "Do you make them? Did you help out in the real Boris being killed?"

"No!" Alice wailed. Tears were running down her cheeks now. "Henry, believe her." Boris said, taking a step forward. "She didn't kill me. She wasn't involved."

"It doesn't matter!" Henry snapped. "They were still there! And it's sick, damn it, it's fucking sick! Why would she do such a thing in the first place!? Hey, Alice, you don't happen to have Joey's dead body in your closet, do ya!?"

Alice gasped. "H-Henry, why would you say such a thing!? I would never kill Joey! I cared about him just like you did!" She sobbed.

"Sure, you did." Henry said sarcastically with a roll of his blue eyes. "What's next? Are you gonna kill me too? Here's the thing; can I even trust you?" Alice and Boris gazed at him, shocked. "I mean, here I am, on a freaking suicide mission to get _your_ friend back, and I find it kind of funny that your on _my_ side instead of his. Why is that? Why aren't you trying to kill me like him?"

"Henry, we're on your side because we know that you can stop him." Boris stated, taking a step forward. "We know that you're the one who can snap him out of his trance. You're the one to do it!"

Ignoring Boris, Henry looked to Alice, who was sobbing into her gloved hands. "Alice." He said, unwavered by her tears. The Angel looked up at him. "Did you kill Joey? Tell. me. The. Truth." Alice sniffled and looked at Boris who gazed back at her solemnly. She then looked down, tears hitting the floor. "I...I didn't mean to..." She sobbed; Henry's eyes widened. "Oh my God... why? Why would you do such a thing!?" He exclaimed, his tone changing from abruptly horrified to angry once again. "I don't know, alright!? I just... broke for some reason! I just went nuts for no good reason! Henry, I'm so sorry!" She continued to sob.

Henry sighed. "Me too." Both toons looked up at him. "I'm sorry I got involved with your little mission to save Bendy. I should have never come back to this forsaken workshop in the first place." He uttered, looking away.

"Henry..." Boris whimpered, hurt by his words.

"Sorry. You're on your own."

"But...! You promised!" Alice gasped through her sobs. "Henry, you promised! You promised that you wouldn't leave us again! You promised, you promised, you promised!" She sobbed all the harder.

"Well, I'm breaking my promise, alright!? I can't handle all of this! I'm sorry, but I just... can't. Goodbye."

Henry began to walk away, and Alice tried to run after him, but Boris held her back. "HENRY!" She screamed. "HENRY, DON'T GO! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE US! HENRY!" Before they both knew it, the young man was gone. Alice sobbed as she fell to the ground. "No..." She cried. "No..." Boris kneeled down and hugged her, the Angel instantly hugging him back. Tears poured out of his eyes as well. They stayed like that for what felt like forever. The two cried until they fell asleep.

 


	12. Henry vs. Bendy Pt. 1

Boris slowly opened his eyes with a small groan. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but right now that was the least of his concerns. Drowsy at first, the wolf looked around, but instantly his eyes widened as he remembered what had just happened a while ago and his eyes filled with tears. /Henry.../ The wolf thought. He truly couldn't be mad at Henry. He didn't blame his creator for leaving them. For wanting nothing to do with them. For _hating_ them. They were monsters, after all. And who would want monsters as family anyways? Especially monsters who killed your friend. Or _claimed_ to.

He looked beside him and saw that Alice was still asleep. He was about to go back to sleep himself, but his black orbs widened abruptly as he sensed a familiar presence in the room.

"Ally," Boris whispered desperately, shaking the angel. "Wake up! It's him! Alice, open your eyes!" The Angel only stirred with a small moan and slapped his hand away. Boris licked his lips nervously and got up, hiding behind a corner. All he could do was hope that she got away.

Of course his hopes fell to the ground when he saw Bendy approach the girl with a smirk. /Alice, wake up! He's right before you!/ He thought, horrified. Finally, the young Angel opened her eyes. She gradually looked up, and her black orbs widened. "Hello, Angelface~" Bendy hummed demonically. The last thing that Boris heard while running down the hall was Alice's shriek of terror.

* * *

 

Henry glanced over his shoulder. The darkness gazed back at him. "Hold up a sec, what floor am I on?" He muttered to himself. Things were finally beginning to look familiar. Well, not too familiar, but familiar enough to the point where he knew that he had to be getting close to the Exit. He had never felt so relieved in his life, but for some reason, he felt guilty as hell at the same time. Maybe it was because he was leaving this workshop behind, and not returning ever again after this, even if another few years pass.

" _You're the only one who can snap Bendy out of this trance." Boris said with a pleading look on his face. "We've tried, Henry, but we failed! There's nobody else. You have to be the one to do it. You have to."_

The young man sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Crap... why do I feel like I'm making the most terrible descision of my life?"

"...Henry!" Yelled a familiar voice. "Henry!" It was getting closer.

"Boris...?" Henry uttered with confusion as he turned around. It was indeed the wolf; hunched over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily, standing only a few inches away from the young man.

"Henry!" Boris exclaimed once he caught his breath. "You've gotta help me! He's got her!"

"What? What do you mean?" Henry asked slowly. "He's got who?" Suddenly, realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "...You... You mean Bendy's got Alice?"

"Yes! He captured her! Please, Henry, help me save her!"

Henry licked his dry lips. He wanted to agree right away, but something held him back. And he didn't know what. The animator looked away, unsure of how to reply.

Boris sighed, understanding his hesitation. "I can't blame you for bring angry," The wolf started. "You get a strange letter from Bendy, pretending that he's Joey and telling you to come back, only for you to return to find out that he's dead and the others are gone, and Bendy's corrupted...I don't blame you for wanting nothing to do with monsters like us, either. You hate us, I get it," The wolf made a small whimpering sound. "But still-"

"Shut up already," Henry sighed softly, turning around and facing him. "Knock it off. I want _everything_ to do with you guys, you are _not_ monsters, and I could _never_ hate you. It's just... I guess I'm still getting used to this new world here. It's not everyday where you fight off some random ink character and such..." He smiled a little. "I mean, this is crazy. Bendy's crazy. You and Alice are crazy. But... that doesn't mean your not worth saving. And honestly, bud, I don't care what I have to sacrifice," The young man walked closer to the wolf and patted his head. "I promise that I'll get him back." He grinned. "Now, how about we go and save Angel girl?"

* * *

"Ol' Henry abandoned ya, eh?" Bendy snickered. Alice was tied up extremely tight in ropes against a wall. They were so tight, she could barely breathe. "I told you that he's nothing but a traitor." He snarled.

"Shut up, Bendy!" Alice sobbed, looking away. "Oh? What's wrong, Angel face? Hmm?~" He bent down and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him with a disgusted glare. "C'mon... don't be like that. Ya know you love me, don't ya?" "Ugh! Stay away from me, Bendy!" Alice snarled. "Or should I even call you that? Look at you! You've turned into some sick, deprived monster! And all because Henry 'betrayed' you. You're pathetic!" Alice immediately wished that she hadn't said that, because Bendy had grabbed her around the neck and was choking her to death. After a minute, her struggling came to an end and she went limp in his arms. "Stupid Angel..." He growled under his breath. Abruptly, the demon let out a loud hiss of pain when he felt his head being wacked at with an axe from behind. He doubled over in pain, holding his head. When he glanced behind him, he saw that Alice was gone.

"She's not dead, is she?" It was more of a whimper than a question. Henry set her down against the wall in a room. "No," Henry riposted. "She's just knocked out. Bendy must've attacked her or something. Shoot. That's a pretty bad bruise near her neck." The young man sighed and stood up. "Here's the thing; you stay here and guard Alice and keep her safe. Tell her everything's fine once she wakes up. I'll be right back." He began to walk away, but Boris sprang to his feet, grabbing his creator's arm. "Henry, are you crazy? You can't go and face Bendy alone! It's too dangerous! Just stay here with me. When Alice wakes up, we'll go together! Please, Henry? Don't go"

Henry smiled. "Sorry, bud. But I have to at least _try_ to get him back. I'll be fine, alright? I promise." He gave the toon's hand which rested on his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, causing him to let go. The brunette then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind. He quietly locked it before running down the hall, Bendy chasing after him in a split second.

* * *


	14. ~A Quick Note About The Story~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some quick info on the story I'm writing. :P

Hi guys! Alright, let's skip right to the chase. So, remember that this game has a time skip of 30 years? Well, I've chatted with my friends, and one of them said that Henry doesn't sound all that old despite it being 30 years. He said that he sounded a whole lot younger, like _literally_ a kid, and I agreed. And this is how I'm going to go about it; for my story, please ignore the time skip, even if the characters continue to state it's been 30 years a little here and there. Henry's 20 in my story(well, actually he's 3 months into being 20, but ya know what I mean!). And as for other mentioned characters, like Joey, he's only 21, and other characters that have been mentioned are in early 20's as well.

Thanks for taking the time out to read this! This is just how it works in my universe. Have a nice day! :P


	15. Broken...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to keep faith, especially in a situation like this...

_"_ _Henry! Harmony!"_

__Both workers' heads shot up at the sound of their names being called._ _

__Henry was in his office with the door open, drawing some more sketches, and Harmony was outside, chatting with Shawn and Susie._ _

_"_ __Yeah, Joey?!" Harmony & Henry called in union in response, Henry not bothering to look up from his paper, and Harmony leaning over, trying to peer into the blonde's office._ _

_"_ __Come in here, you guys! I wanna show you something cool."_ _

__At this time, Henry looked up from his paper in confusion. He sighed, putting his pen down, deciding he would continue when he came back._ _

__Organizing his pile of sketches, he frowned, noticing that one of them were missing._ _

_"_ __Hey…where's-" He began to wonder aloud._ _

_"_ __Henry!"_ _

__The young man jumped, startled to see Harmony standing in his doorway, glaring with her arms folded._ _

_"_ __C'mon, let's go already! Joey doesn't have all day, ya know. And neither do I."_ _

_"_ __I'm coming, alright?! Jeez," He mumbled in response before returning to his search._ _

_"_ __I just need to find something…where the hell is it..!? I know I put it somewhere…." he trailed off to himself._ _

__Harmony rolled her eyes and huffed, walking over._ _

_"_ __Okay, that's it!" she said and yanked the pile out of the man's hands._ _

_"_ __Hey!" Henry exclaimed with a scowl. "Give 'em back, Harmony! Can't you see I'm looking for something!?"_ _

_"_ __Can't_ _ **__**you** _ _ ** __see I've got no time for this?!" Harmony shot back sternly._ _

_"_ __Honestly, Henry! Will you stop drawing for 15 seconds and get that nose out of that stupid book of yours!? Your best friend needs you for something, and it could be important. Now come on already."_ _

__She ordered, grabbing his sketchbook and hitting him atop of the head with it, earning a yelp out of the brunette._ _

_"_ __Ouch!" Henry hissed and looked away, rubbing his head._ _

_"_ __You're so mean to me, Mony…" He mumbled._ _

_"_ __Ugh, you're such a baby sometimes." Harmony said, earning a glare out of Henry, but it disappeared as Harmony bent down and kissed him on the cheek affectionately, and the blue-eyed man blushed profusely._ _

_"_ __Now come on," The redhead said, taking his drawings with her. "I'll give 'em back after the meeting." She called on her way out._ _

* * *

_"Hey, Joey" Harmony & Henry greeted nonchalantly as they entered both their friend's and boss's office. _

_"What's up, guys?" Joey greeted in the same tone, but frowned when he saw the two gaping at him. "What?"_

_"Joey, you look terrible," Harmony uttered, leaning forward and cupping his cheek._

_She gazed at the man's unruly blonde hair and the bags under his eyes. "You need to go home and rest. Me and Hen will take over for the rest of the day."_

_Joey smirked embarrassingly, pulling away from her. "I'm fine, Harmony. You're worrying over nothing. I just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all. And for a perfectly good reason, too."_

_"Yeah?" Henry said with a cocked brow. "And what exactly is this reason…?"_

_The blonde sighed with a tired grin, standing up and walking over to the back of the room._

_"Hen, I'm guessing you've realized by now that one of your sketches have been missing,"_

_"Yeah," Henry answered with a frown. "I've been looking everywhere for it."_

_"Well, I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it just for a little bit."_

_"Borrowed it?" Henry repeated, perplexed. "To do what?"_

_Joey sighed again, picking up something and walking back over._

_The object, or…whatever it was, was sitting down and covered by a velvet cloth-like blanket._

_He sat back down, placing the thing on the table._

_"Guys," He started slowly, "Don't freak out, alright? But…I want you to meet someone."_

_"Joey, you're scaring us," Harmony stated._

_"You don't have to be scared. Just…Just look."_

_With that, the young man slowly pulled off the cloth-like blanket, and both Harmony & Henry gaped with wide eyes at the sight; there sat what looked like a baby ink demon on the desk, currently chewing on his black tail, pie-cut eyes full of mischief, and abrupt confusion when it saw the two workers._

_"J-J-Joey," Henry breathed, recognizing the creature from one of his sketches. "I-Is that…?"_

_Joey smiled. "Henry, Harmony...I want you to meet Bendy"_

_"That's why you took one of my sketches, isn't it? Because you wanted to bring him to life."_

_"Yeah," Joey replied with a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought about telling you Henry, but I figured it wouldn't be much of a surprise for both of you if one knew already."_

_"But_ **_how_ ** _did you bring him to life?" Harmony asked, perplexed._

_Joey ran one of his hands through his blonde hair, and swallowed before gradually handing Bendy to Henry, and the brunette was rather startled at the man handing him off so quickly, but managed to hold him up straight._

_Bendy looked up at Henry, staring into the man's blue orbs, before letting out a small, cute giggle, reaching out with his gloved hands and touching the tip of his nose, causing Henry to let out a laugh he couldn't hold back._

_"Seems like the little guy likes you Henry," Harmony stated, reaching over and rubbing his small head between his horns with a smile._

_"Yeah," Henry chuckled, looking back at Bendy before rubbing his head as well, earning another giggle out of him._

_He looked up at Joey who had a grin on his face, obviously glad that Henry had taken a liking to the small demon._

_"Bendy, right?" he asked._

_"Yup," Joey riposted, looking at the 3. "C'mon, guys. I wanna show you something else."_

* * *

_"Whoa, Joey," Harmony breathed, amazed at the big machine that stood before them. "What is this thing?"_

_"Erm…I like to call it The Ink Machine," Joey answered. "It's how I brought Bendy to life. See, ink flows through this machine, and flows back into Bendy who was brought to life…and…"_

_He walked over to where there were two more blankets and what looked like sitting figures beneath them, pulling them off to reveal none other than a baby wolf and a baby angel._

_Both Henry and Harmony gaped, especially Harmony, her mouth dropping wide open._

_"Meet Boris The Wolf," Joey introduced, pointing at Boris before pointing to the angel. "And Alice Angel."_

_"Whoa!" Harmony giggled, running over and picking up Alice. "Aww, Joey! She's so adorable!"_

_She grinned at Alice, who cocked her head to one side before grinning back._

_An abrupt whine interrupted them, and Harmony looked to see Boris looking at her with a frown._

_She gasped before chuckling, handing Alice off to Joey, and bending down, picking the baby wolf up._

_"Aww! Don't worry, you're just as adorable!"_

_Boris grinned, wagging it's small tail and licked her cheek, causing the redhead to giggle bashfully._

_"This really is amazing Joey," Henry commented, walking over with a already dozing off Bendy. "It's_ **_awesome_ ** _. So, what exactly are your plans with these three?"_

_"Well," Joey sighed with a grin, reaching over and ruffling Alice's short black hair, earning a giggle out of the angel and she clung to the man, burying her face in his chest, earning a fond chuckle out of the blonde himself._

_"I've been thinking…we raise these three, and when we think they're ready, once they come of age, we start training them into being performers."_

_"Performers?" Henry repeated, "Like, real live performers? The ones we saw when we used to go to plays and such?"_

_Seeing Joey nod, Henry whistled and breathed, "Wow…that would be cool."_

_"Raise 'em, huh?" Harmony asked, and the two men looked toward her._

_"Raise 'em…like…like they're our kids? Like they are our own children? And we're they're parents…" Harmony trailed off, a smile gracing her lips. "Alright, I'm in."_

_"Me too," Henry agreed. "So, when they come of age, right? How will we know?"_

_Joey grinned, stroking Alice's hair. "Every being deserves a childhood, so they won't be ready for a couple of years at the most. We'll give 'em time to be kids for a while, like the time we got when we were kids. Let's not jump right into training, that would be too much."_

_He chuckled, "After all, it's important that we enjoy this time as well, considering the fact that we're basically gonna be not only mentors to them, but parents, family too."_

_"I agree," Harmony nodded. "How will the training work exactly?"_

_"If you don't mind, considering the fact that you're an_ **_amazing_ ** _actress_ **_and_ ** _singer," Joey started, smirking when Harmony blushed bashfully, playing with her red hair. "You'll be helping Alice with her singing and acting, while me and Hen will help the guys with the same things. That sound good to everyone?"_

_"Yeah!" Henry cheered, excited. "It's gonna be fun!"_

_"Man, you're so funny and cute when you get overexcited like that," Joey laughed, ruffling Henry's brown hair, causing the younger to smirk, blushing bashfully as he swatted his hand away._

_"Y'know, I'm surprised your not his_ **_father_ ** _Joey," Harmony teased playfully, and it was Joey's turn to finally blush with a goofy grin, and the other two laughed._

_"Nah, he's more of a brother than anything," Henry riposted with a chuckle, throwing an arm around the blonde, smirking when Joey's green eyes met his blue._

_"But I'm still getting you the best father of the year award,"_

_"Get off!" Joey chuckled, pushing the man off him, and they all chuckled._

* * *

"Henry?!"

Laughter echoed in his head as vivid memories swam around. He didn't know where he was, and he couldn't figure it out. Everything was just a blur.

" _Henry_!"

Wait…Who is that? A neighbor, maybe? Was he at home? Was he house sitting for someone? Maybe even babysitting?

"Henry, wake up! _Wake up_!"

_No_. No, not house sitting, and definitely not babysitting. He isn't at home. He knows that much. But where was he? Who is that person? And why are they screaming for him to wake up? Is he sleeping? Is he _dying_?

"Henry, please! Please wake up!"

_Female_. The voice is female. Harmony…? _No_.Impossible. They haven't seen each other in years. It was stupid for him to even hope. Then who…?

"Henry!"

A. ..Alice!? Alice Angel?!

"Henry, buddy, we really need you to wake up!"

Boris! What was going on!?

"Wake. Up!" The two said in union.

Henry gasped as he bolted up straight, blue eyes wide as he panted, looking at his surroundings.

_The Pentagram room._

After a few minutes, his eyes landed on Alice and Boris.

"Guys," he croaked out, sitting up a little. "Are you okay?"

Both toons nodded, and with an abrupt sob, Alice threw herself at Henry, sobbing uncontrollably, her small shoulders shaking.

"Aww, Alice, please don't cry," Henry said softly, hugging the angel close to him as she sobbed into his shirt, and he rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

"I-It hurts H-Henry," Alice sobbed, "I-I j-just w-want t-the o-old B-Bendy b-back…"

"I know," Henry sighed, looking up at Boris who was whimpering with his ears down, and before he knew it, the wolf was also clinging to him.

"I miss him too…"

* * *

 


	16. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy finally faces one of the "traitors", Boris.

_A young 7-year-old girl with bright red hair and brown eyes let out a yelp as she was thrown to the ground. Her legs, face and arms were caked with dirt, not to mention bloody scratches, cuts and bruises._

_Shaking, she gradually looked up at the 10-year-old bully with midnight hair and navy eyes known as Maria Christine._

_Two other girls stood behind her, one at each side._

_The girl who had brown hair and green eyes was Jennie Montgomery._

_The other with blonde hair and gray eyes was Sabrina Hunter._

_"You're such an ugly tomato girl," Maria mocked, pointing at the redhead's hair causing her to flinch in pain._

_"Yeah what a freak," Jennie added, cackling._

_"Where's your friends? Oh that's right you don't have any!" Sabrina added and the trio laughed as the girl's cheeks heated up._

_"It's no wonder," Maria gasped through her laughing. "Who would ever wanna be friends with an ugly little tomato girl freak like her!?" she stated cruelly before kicking her in the face, causing the girl to fall on her stomach._

_As she sat up on her knees and felt near her mouth, her eyes widened in horror to see blood on her hand._

_Looking back, she immediately whimpered and put her hands over her head as Maria was about to kick her again._

_"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" A male voice yelled._

_Startled, all the girls spun around to see two 7-year-old boys speeding towards them, one having blonde hair and green eyes and the other brown and blue eyes._

_The blonde skidded to a halt, standing in front of her protectively while the brunette knelt beside her._

_She whimpered as he touched her shoulder, drawing back._

_"It's okay I won't hurt you," he smiled comfortingly, "I just wanna help, okay?"_

_She blushed at him before gradually allowing him to hold and look over her arm._

_"I know you two," Jennie said, "You're those cute boys from our math class always making straight A's."_

_"That's us," The blonde riposted, glaring._

_"So tell us what the hell you're doing messing with her!" The brunette demanded angrily._

_"She never did anything to you," The blonde added in a snarl, pointing a finger at them._

_"So why are you doing_ **_this_ ** _to_ **_her_ ** _!?"_

_"Oh please,"Maria scoffed, brushing her ebony bangs out of her eyes._

_"She's ugly! Worthless! Garbage! Awful looking hair! Nobody wants her! She's always be nothing but a worthless piece of trash" she said, and the girl's eyes filled with tears._

_The blonde boy scowled at the fact these cruel bullies were making her cry._

_He met eyes with the brunette before turning back to the nasty girls._

_"Well we happen to think her hair's pretty!" he exclaimed, startling the trio and even the battered girl._

_"She's got pretty hair and she's got a nice personality! She's the exact opposite of ugly! Are you guys sure that she's the worthless piece of garbage here!? Maybe you should look at yourselves before judging others!"_

_The trio gaped, mouths hanging wide open and the redhead couldn't help but giggle._

_"That's right so why don't you do us all a wonderful favor and get the hell out of here, before we do something that'll make you regret ever coming within five inches of her!" The blue-eyed boy yelled._

_"How dare you!" Maria exclaimed still shocked. "You wouldn't fight a couple of girls!"_

_"Maybe not," The blonde growled, and the girls gulped. "But we_ **_would_ ** _get them into a_ **_lot_ ** _of trouble. So you may as well scram."_

_The trio still stood there, but as the blonde took a step toward them they all yelped and ran off._

_The green-eyed boy snickered and walked back toward the other two._

_The redhead giggled. "You guys were amazing."_

_"Thanks," The blonde grinned but his smile quickly dropped. "You sure you're okay?"_

_"Just a few cuts and bruises," she shrugged as the brown haired helped her stand, biting back a whimper. "It's not like I haven't gotten these before."_

_"How long have they bullied you?" The brunette frowned._

_"About a year and a half," she confessed sheepishly, "but I sincerely doubt they'll come mess with me again thanks to you guys. I owe you one."_

_"Naw it's no sweat," The blonde grinned._

_"Glad we could help," The other boy chuckled._

_"BOYS!"_

_The two turned to see a woman and a man waving in the distance._

_"Come on it's time to go!" The woman called._

_"Whoops," The blonde grinned sheepishly as they turned back. "Looks like it's time for us to head out."_

_He put a hand on her shoulder. "Heal up fast, kay?" she nodded and he ran off._

_"Umm…" The brunette uttered and the two met eyes. "I uh…noticed you were running the other day and I saw you drop…"_

_he dug in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a golden expensive-looking heart shaped locket with a rose next to the letter 'H' in the middle of the locket. "…this."_

_She gasped whilst carefully taking it out of his grasp, "My locket! You found it!" she cheered and put it around her neck._

_The redhead then smiled sheepishly, "I-I mean…thanks. M-My dad got it for me on my birthday when I was just a baby. All I remember is growing up always wearing it, growing a sentimental attachment to the thing. It's really important to me."_

_"That's cool," The brunette grinned, looking just as sheepish. "Glad I found it then."_

_"Mmm…me too."_

_They stood there for a second, looking at each other before blushing, looking away with an embarrassed smile._

_"Yo, Hen!" They heard the blonde yell. "Come on, we've gotta go!"_

_"Coming!" The brunette yelled back before looking at her. "Well see ya!" He said, holding out his fist to her._

_She looked at it, confused at first. Until realization hit her and she giggled, bumping hers with his._

_"Bye!" He grinned before running off._

_"Bye…" She chuckled to herself, watching the brunette catch up with his friend and the blonde grab him in a head lock, messing up his hair, much to the latter's protest._

_She smiled one last time before walking over to her dad in the distance who ran over with a concerned expression._

* * *

_"You sure you're up to going to the park today?" Her mother, Candy asked with a frown. "We can just go to Auntie's house if you want to, Harmony."_

_Candy said and ran a hand through her daughter's red hair that was down, reaching the middle of her back._

_"Yeah it's just around the corner," Harmony's father, Shane added._

_"No I'm okay," Harmony riposted, pulling away from her mom. "I'd rather hang out here today."_

_/Besides,/ she thought. /This is the place where I see those two boys run off to each day./_

_"Well alright then," Candy sighed. "Take it easy sweetie."_

_"And be careful." Shane added._

_"I will," Harmony quickly riposted, leaning over and giving both a quick peck on the cheek before swiftly getting out of the slick black Mercedes._

_She watched them drive off before sighing and looking back to the park._

_Harmony was wearing black jeans, red sneakers, a bright pink tank top and a white sweater over it covering the straps. Most importantly, the locket was of course around her neck like always, hitting her chest. She also wore visible blue sapphire studs._

_The redhead immediately began looking around for the two 7-year-olds._

_Her eyes lit up when she noticed the two familiar figures up by the big oak tree; the blonde was lying down and the brunette was leaning against the tree with what looked like a big sketchbook and a pencil in his hand._

_The brown haired boy was wearing a navy blue T-Shirt with black shorts and green sneakers while the blonde was wearing a Black T-Shirt with black jeans and white sneakers._

_She grinned and took off._

_"Alright," The brunette said, showing his friend his drawing. "What about this one?"_

_The blonde glanced up and grinned. "Even better than the last." He answered._

_The latter grinned as well and continued his sketching, but both boys looked up when a shadow fell over them._

_"You guys are sure hard to track down," Came a female voice._

_"It's you," The blonde said startled, sitting up. "The girl we stood up for last week."_

_"How'd you find us?" Asked the other boy._

_Harmony shrugged, "Instinct?" She answered honestly before sitting down in front of them._

_"It's great to see you but what are you doing here?" The brunette asked._

_"I never really got to find out who you guys are," Harmony riposted, smiling. "My name's Harmony O'Neil."_

_"Joey Drew," The blonde said._

_"Henry Griffin," The brunette added._

_"Not to be rude but is it really true?" Henry asked. "Do you really not have any friends?"_

_Harmony scowled, folding her arms. "Pfft! Friendship's overrated!" She paused, "But obviously not for you guys. How long have you known each other?"_

_"2 years." Joey answered._

_"Heh. You two seem a lot closer for a duo who's only known each other for 2 years," Harmony said bashfully, rubbing the back of her neck._

_Henry shrugged, "What can we say? We're around each other a lot."_

_"I can see that."_

_"Why do you say friendship's overrated?" Joey asked, frowning. "It's amazing, fun and awesome to have."_

_"Maybe for you guys," Harmony sighed. "But you're not the ones who had a group of really close friends at one time only to find out they were only using you to get popular and then turned around and stabbed you in the back, spreading nasty rumors about you. Why do you think I transferred in the first place?"_

_The duo looked down._

_"Friendship can bring joy but it can also bring great pain," Harmony stated. "Just like love."_

_"Well we don't know about love," Henry said incredulously, "We just know 'bout being there for each other. Plus we'd never turn on one another. 'Specially if it's over a silly little thing like 'popular'."_

_"Do you have other friends?" Harmony asked._

_"'Course we do," Henry retorted, looking at Joey before grinning bashfully._

_"Well…his friends are my friends…ouch!" He laughed, rubbing his shoulder where Joey jabbed him with his elbow._

_Joey smirked and rolled his eyes. "What he's saying is we're all about devotion and compassion. Not betrayal. Friendship's all about loyalty and caring, leaning on one another and trusting the other will always be there to catch them when they fall, depending on each other. At least that's how it_ **_should_ ** _be, y'know? It just sounds like you depended on the wrong people. But you can't just give up because you've been hurt one time. You won't find the right friends if you do that. Am I right?"_

_Harmony nodded gradually, startled at first, before smirking while standing up._

_"I need to thank you guys properly," she stated. "Summer's coming and it's getting hot. How about I buy you some ice cream?"_

_"Nah you don't have to do that," Henry uttered._

_"It was no problem really," Joey laughed sheepishly._

_Harmony's smirk deepened. "It wasn't a request." She said as she grabbed the startled boys and ran off._

* * *

_"Thanks Harmony," Henry said, licking his ice cream._

_Joey nodded and licked his as well._

_"It's no p-problem," she said bashfully, licking her strawberry cone._

_She became lost in her own thoughts until Joey's conversation with Henry snapped her out of it._

_"Hen," Joey started._

_"Hmm?" Said boy riposted, looking at him._

_"Shouldn't you change into that extra shirt you brought along with you? Your mom's gonna freak if she sees ice cream stains all over it."_

_"No way man," Henry hissed sheepishly._

_"There's a girl here remember?!"_

_"Oh right."_

_"I-I'm okay with it," Harmony spoke up._

_"R-Really."_

_"You sure?" Joey asked._

_"M-Mmhmm. It's not like he's taking off his pants to boot."_

_"True," Joey laughed as he pushed Henry, "Go on change quick before any other girls see your body." he joked._

_"Shut the hell up!" Henry exclaimed, red in the face as he walked over to his backpack and took off his shirt._

_Harmony froze, blushing immensely as she stared at his sun-kissed freckled shoulders and the rest of his solid body, not to mention the way his brown hair swayed in the wind as he bent down and pulled out a red shirt._

_He seemed oblivious to her staring at him, throwing glares at Joey now and then who smirked and eventually Henry smirked back unable to stay irritated with him._

_She looked away as Henry pulled his shirt on and walked back over, sitting down next to Joey who handed him his cone back._

_"Sorry 'bout that," Henry chuckled, "That shirt was brand new…my mom gets weird about those kinds of things, don't ask me why."_

_"I told you not to wear it," Joey scolded._

_"Shut up," Henry smirked._

_Harmony giggled sheepishly, "Like I said, no problem."_

_It was silent for a few minutes until Harmony opened her mouth._

_"I was thinking," She started, "We're all friends now right?"_

_"Who said we weren't?" Joey riposted. "You seem like a cool girl."_

_Harmony blushed profusely in embarrassment with a grin before continuing._

_"Why don't we start like some kind of…company or….business together? You know, when we grow up?" she suggested._

_Henry glanced at Joey before grinning._

_"Alright. That seems like a pretty cool idea. And how 'bout this, Joey's gonna own it and be the head."_

_"Yeah!" Harmony agreed._

_"Woah woah," Joey said, "Why do_ **_I_ ** _get to be the head?"_

_"Because you're the leader," Harmony answered. "So it's only logical you lead the company,"_

_Joey blushed sheepishly. "Come on…I'd suck at being the leader and you know it."_

_"If you suck so much how come you've been doing a good job with me?" Henry smirked._

_Joey rolled his eyes. "Whatever Hen," he sighed before nodding. "Okay, it's a deal. We'll all build a company together and we'll always stay friends." he grinned._

_"Yay!" Harmony giggled and they all fist-bumped before doing a group-hug, each of the red-head's arms around each boy, all wearing grins._

* * *

"Oww," Alice whimpered painfully as Henry put pressure on the wound that she had on her leg.

He had taken off his white-buttoned work shirt that had a black short sleeved T-shirt underneath and folded it before using it and wrapping it around her leg.

Henry glanced up at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Ally," he apologized. "I won't press so hard I promise."

"Henry," Alice sobbed, tears streaking her cheeks, alarming the young man as his head shot up.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I didn't kill Joey. I would _never_ kill Joey, I-I would never even _hurt_ him. H-He w-was like…h-he wasn't just m-my friend, h-he…he was like…my _father_. Or at least i-it f-felt t-that w-way because h-he was s-so loving a-and c-caring l-like one, a-and I-I l- _loved_ him. H-He barely g-got a-angry w-with me a-and h-he n-never s-screamed o-or yelled w-when I w-would mess up, o-or fall a-and twist m-my a-ankle on stage…when that happened h-he…wasn't mad at a-all…"

_"Alice!" Joey exclaimed with concern as she half-ran, half-limped back stage toward him._

_"Are you okay?" he said as he knelt and looked her over._

_"I-I'm sorry Joey," Alice apologized tearfully. "I-I f-failed you,"_

_Joey's frown deepened. "What're you talking about? No you didn't. You did an amazing performance up there." he stated._

_"So you messed up a little the last minute," he chuckled softly as he lifted up her chin._

_"We've all done it. It's okay Ally. I'm not mad at you. Your safety is more important than a show. You'll just remember to be more careful next time. Right?"_

_Alice grinned. "Right. Thanks Joey."_

_Joey chuckled some more. "No problem. Now…let's see that ankle." he said as Alice lifted up her leg._

"I-I just…" Alice sniffled. "I r-really miss him…" she whimpered miserably.

Henry smiled softly. "I know. I loved him too."

he paused, "I'm sorry for screaming at you. That wasn't right. Just…the stress of his death was getting to me and I guess I just needed…someone to blame. But I shouldn't have blamed you. I'm sorry." he apologized, pulling her into a hug, and the angel hugged him back, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh…I gotcha…" The young man soothed, stroking her hair and rubbing her back soothingly.

Boris watched the scene with a sad frown.

* * *

A while later, Henry and Alice had fallen asleep, the angel resting her head on his chest as it rose and fell evenly, the man holding the cartoon close.

Boris on the other hand was quietly picking the lock to the door like Alice had taught him.

The wolf wasn't abandoning his creator and his angel friend, he just needed some time to think on his own and hopefully not run into Bendy.

Besides he knew how exhausted Henry was. He wouldn't even have known he was gone because by he awakes the wolf knew he would be back.

Swallowing with that thought in his head, he opened the door and quietly shut it behind him.

He quietly walked down the halls, colorlessly gazing at the bland sights around him. At this point the cartoon just felt hopeless. There's no way they can get Bendy back now…

" **Boris** ," came a snarled voice.

_Speak of the devil._

Said wolf gradually turned around, his eyes locking with Bendy's.

"What do you want?" The wolf spat, narrowing his eyes slightly.

" **Have you finally decided to leave those traitors and join me?** " Bendy questioned.

"Join you?!" Boris repeated, startling the demon at the intensity of his glare. "Are you kidding me?! Honestly Bendy for once don't call Henry a "traitor"! He's my friend! And so is Alice! And Joey is-"

Boris froze, choking slightly. "Or…he _was_ …." he whimpered before after a minute regaining his composure.

"Anyway Henry, Joey, Alice, Harmony and all the other workers are my friends! And they were yours too at a certain point in time! I don't know what happened to you but whatever you are going through…it's getting very old! Why can't you just let us go!? Henry's got a lot of injuries and he's losing quite a bit of blood! If he doesn't get to the hospital in the next day or so, he could… _die_!"

" **Isn't that the idea?** " Bendy snarled in such a cold voice Boris gaped. " **For him to die? Isn't that what we all want?** "

" _What_!?" Boris yelled. "What are you saying!? I don't want him dead! And deep down you know you don't either! You still care about Henry, you still love him otherwise you wouldn't be this angry! Why can't you just admit you still love the guy?!"

" **Because I** ** _don't_** **love him Boris,** " Bendy growled. " **Not anymore. Come to think of it, I don't think I ever loved him in the first place. Or Joey. Or the workers. And y'know what? They didn't love me either."**

"Why…" Boris demanded so quietly, Bendy barely heard him.

" **Hmm?** "

"WHY!?" He screamed. "Why are you doing this Bendy!? Why do you hate Henry so damn much?!"

" **BECAUSE HE LEFT ME! HE LEFT ME BEHIND! LIKE I WAS NOTHING TO HIM, HE JUST GRABBED HIS BAGS AND LEFT!** " Bendy finally cracked, screaming angrily in return as ink dripped down his face.

" **HE NEVER, EVER CARED ABOUT ME!** ** _EVER_** **! NONE OF THEM DID! WHY CAN'T** ** _YOU_** **JUST ACCEPT THE OBVIOUS FACTS BORIS!? HE. DOESN'T. LOVE. US!** "

"No," Boris snarled, ears back. "No you're wrong. Henry loves us, he loves _all_ of us. And so did Joey. He, Joey and everyone…they never _stopped_ loving us. Which is why I can't understand why you're trying to kill the last man alive who created you, the last man who truly loves you as if he were not only your friend but your _father_. You even once _admitted_ you looked up to him as a fatherly figure! Same with Joey! And as far as my "Death" goes, I don't think it was Joey who killed me."

" **What the** ** _hell_** **are you talking about!?** " Bendy demanded.

"It wasn't _Joey_ who killed me Bendy," Boris repeated, this time his voice softer.

" **The fuck it wasn't! You were unconscious, I saw ya! How would ya even know?! And if it wasn't Joey who "killed" ya then who was it?!** "

"Sammy"

Bendy blinked, startled. " **W-What…?** "

"It was Sammy, I know it was," Boris sighed.

"Henry's so weak…Alice is so scared…I didn't want to freak them out even more so I hid the…the journal somewhere in there. The journal…it was… _Sammy's_. This… _all_ of this…was planned out. Almost like a sick play. Sammy studied…some sort of dark, evil magic…black magic I think. That wasn't the real Joey. It was a _clone_. Somehow…Sammy used a dark spell to create a clone of Joey and make that clone do what he did to me. He mastered everything when creating that clone. How Joey acted, how he talked, walked… _everything_. He wanted this to happen…why I have no clue…I'm not sure of his motive, it didn't really say. But I am sure of what his goal was."

" **Which was….?** " Bendy swallowed.

"You," Boris riposted. "He wanted to get to _you_ , Bendy. For some odd crazy reason…he wanted control of you. For what I don't know. Whatever it was, it probably was anything but good. But he failed and that's all that matters."

"Boris…if what you're saying is true…" Bendy started, his real self coming out.

"Then…Joey's…"

" _Alive_ ," Boris nodded. "I still think Sammy did something, but yeah he's alive. And so are Shawn, and Susie, and Wally… _everyone_ is _alive_."

Bendy swallowed again, silence filling the air.

"I should go Bendy," Boris said, beginning to walk off. "Henry needs me."

"Oh yeah," The wolf said, peering over his shoulder. "About letting us go… _please_ think about it." The cartoon pleaded. "Whether you like it or not, you _need_ Henry."

The cartoon then turned the corner and disappeared, leaving Bendy lost in his thoughts.

 


	17. Bittersweet Memories

_Bendy couldn't believe what had just happened. Henry…left. He really left. Just ran out the door without even bothering to say goodbye._

_The cold reality made the demon sob even harder, the intensity making his shoulders and whole body shake and tremble._

_He was alone…truly all alone. He shook and gasped for air as he cried. Joey wasn't himself…at least not the kind creator that had brought him into this world and learned to…well…_ **_love_ ** _._

_Harmony and the other workers, they were gone as well. More inky tears streamed down his face, eyes screwed shut and gloved hands balled up into fists on the ground._

_Why…? Why did Henry have to leave them? Why did he have to leave_ **_him_ ** _? Didn't the man know how much…didn't he know just how much Bendy…truly…_ **_needed_ ** _him?_

_Sure he wouldn't walk up to Joey or Henry and give them a big hug, telling them how much he…loves them on a daily basis. That was Alice's job. Boris too on rare occasions._

_But not him. He wasn't the mushy type, nope not at all. In fact he may as well consider himself quite the opposite._

_Still…did the two men really not know how much he loved, cared for them?_

_He had started to see them as f-_

_No. Bendy wouldn't go there. He wasn't the type to grow close to anyone. At least not right away._

_But of course Henry & Joey…they were a different story. Again he wasn't the type of demon who would hug them and me all affectionate and all that other mushy stuff._

_Maybe…maybe that was the problem? Why Henry left? Why Joey stopped liking him? Because he didn't show how much he loved them enough? Because he never expressed how grateful he was that he was brought into this world._

_Was that why they…_ **_hated_ ** _him?_

_The realization made him sob harder, burying his face in his gloved hands, tears leaking out and hitting the ground._

_He could handle a complete stranger hating him. Sure. He barely knew the person. A fan? Well duh! He's got plenty of fans. A worker or two? …Maybe. Harmony? …A little rougher to handle._

_But Henry and Joey? The two people who brought him here, the two men who loved and cared for him? Treated him like family?_

_Pain tore at his heart. He couldn't handle it._

_Not them. Not his creators. He…he couldn't take it. He was terrified that they really_ **_did_ ** _hate him. That he was just a disappointment. A_ **_mistake_ ** _. A worthless piece of garbage that doesn't deserve to be part of the world they lived in. One who doesn't even deserve to be a part of the lives they lived._

_Maybe that was why they hated him so much? Because he didn't show enough gratitude? Not enough affection? Was that it?_

_"Please…" Bendy sobbed aloud to no one._

_"Please don't hate me…please…_ **_please_ ** _….I'll be better…I'll be better just…p-please d-don't leave me…please…Henry, Joey…" he sobbed for his creators, his mentors._

_"Please…." he said, voice cracking._

_By the time Alice and Boris had found him he was curled up with his tail wrapped around him sobbing miserably, even more tears streaming down his face than before. When they both ran over to him, sick with worry, questioning him, Bendy could barely breathe as he explained in sobs._

_"J-Joey's…*Hic* a-acting w-weird a-and c-c-cold…*Hic* e-everyone's…*Sob* g-g-gone…a-and H-Henry's…*Gasp* H-Henry's…*Hic* H-Henry's…l-left…!"_

_Though the demon didn't look up at them, he could just feel that both wore expressions of sorrow, most likely feeling just as hurt and confused, and scared as he did._

_He was taken aback by Alice.._ **_hugging_ ** _him._

_It wasn't one of those fake hugs that she had to do when they got into stupid heated arguments and were forced to make up by Henry, Joey and Harmony or some of the other studio workers, nor the type of hug that had to be performed in a show as it said in script._

_This was a actual, real, sincere hug. A tight yet gentle embrace. He didn't have to look at her to know she was silently crying._

_"A-Angel…?" he hiccuped, "A-A-Alice…?"_

_"Shh," Alice riposted, rubbing his back. It may have felt weird, and yes maybe he wasn't her friend and she wasn't his._

_They were rivals just like any other….polar opposites to say the least._

_She was usually only loving and gentle to those who weren't Bendy because she knew the demon. She knew he wasn't mushy or the type to openly show emotions. But this time was different._

_As shocked as she was, she didn't have the time or want to show it. Bendy was obviously hurting and quite honestly she was too, being told about Henry's leave. She was far too numb to care about his or her pride._

_"It's okay Bendy. We're here for you."_

_Bendy hesitated to return the embrace before a whole new set of sobs erupted from his throat. Just this once._

_Bendy sobbed openly, hugging the angel back, gloved hands clenching the back of her dress as he sobbed into her bare shoulder and Alice could feel warm inky tears._

_Boris finally joined the embrace as Alice began crying too. She looked at the wolf with tears streaming down her face and without a second thought he hugged both her and Bendy as they all bawled together._

* * *

_"J-Joey…?" Bendy asked quietly as he entered the office._

_Joey sighed softly and Bendy could tell he still wasn't happy._

_"Yeah Bendy? What is it?" he riposted, focus on the paperwork he was signing._

_"A-Are ya…still…erm…mad at me?" The demon asked quietly and sheepishly, rubbing his arm._

_Joey groaned, running a hand over his face as he finally met eyes with his muse. "You tell me Bendy. Did you or did you not pull a bunch of unnecessary pranks right before show?_

_I told you Bends, we have no time for this!"_

_Bendy flinched. "J-Joey…I…" he trailed off._

_"Just forget it," Joey growled. "Honestly Bendy there are times where you need to stop acting like a goofball and take things seriously!"_

_"I-I….I'm sorry…" Bendy whimpered guiltily, tears of anxiety filling his eyes._

_Joey froze, an alarmed look washing over his face as he got up and knelt to Bendy's level._

_"No, no c'mon Bends don't cry," he murmured softly, wiping away his inky tears._

_"Don't cry bud." he sighed, "I'm sorry Bendy. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just…things have been a little…off at the studio lately." he stated, sitting back down in his chair._

_"Off?" Bendy blinked as he climbed up on his desk. "Off how?"_

_Joey grinned, shaking his head. "N-Never mind…it's nothing, Bendy." he said, not wanting to worry the small demon._

_"You tell me things have been off then you say it's nothing which is it?" Bendy questioned._

_"Nothing," Joey repeated in a softer voice._

_"Joeyyy," Bendy groaned, jumping up on his creator's shoulder. "Yer lying I know you are. If something's up I wanna help."_

_Joey sighed tiredly with a smile. "If there really was something up the best thing you can do to help is to focus on doing a good job on stage, and not be hard on yourself." he glanced at the clock, "…and go to bed. You need to get rest. I'll see you in the morning."_

_"Joey…" Bendy sighed hesitantly as he slid off the man, worry evident in his tone._

_"Everything's fine," Joey tried to reassure him, rubbing in between his horns. His frown deepened when Bendy still didn't look convinced._

_"Okay," he started, "Do you want me to stay here and sleep with you and the toons tonight?"_

_Bendy's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" he said as he jumped back up on his shoulder. "Can ya?"_

_Joey chuckled. "Just this once Bendy. I don't want to make staying here every night a habit and never go home."_

_"Just this once." Bendy agreed and yawned sleepily. "Thanks Joey."_

_"No problem you little daredevil," Joey snickered, rubbing his head once again as they walked out of the office._

* * *

"I'll be back in a bit, alright?" A young red haired woman announced to one of her cousins who were currently staying with her.

Her cousin had chocolate brown hair and indigo eyes.

"I'm going to go talk with a friend."

"Alright Harmony," Her cousin named Teresa nodded. "Take your time, don't rush."

"I know. It's not like you're gonna throw a huge gigantic party and invite a bunch of guys over right?" Harmony joked with a smirk.

"Very funny," Teresa riposted, rolling her eyes. "Do us both a favor and head out already will ya? I know how much you hate being late to things."

"Got it. I'm gone." Harmony said, playfully punching her in the shoulder before grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

* * *

"You really haven't heard anything from Joey, Susie?" Harmony asked, concerned.

Susie sighed, unsure of how to answer. Joey _wasn't_ dead. But how would she explain that to Harmony? It would be so much easier to explain the whole horrific experience when gang is together again.

"And…Henry?" Harmony swallowed.

Susie paused. Now Henry she wasn't sure of at all. They had lost contact a long time ago.

"I'm not sure Mony," she answered honestly. "I haven't heard from the guy in ages. I'm not even sure what he's been doing."

The woman sighed, shaking her head. "This whole thing is just complicated."

"Well of course it is!" Harmony spat. "The toons probably think we all _abandoned_ them! Especially Bendy! He might even think we _hate_ him! But we _don't_!"

"But _he_ doesn't know that," Susie pointed out. "Only we do."

"Precisely! I just-" Harmony paused, abruptly freezing causing Susie to frown in concern.

"Harmony? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Bendy," Harmony repeated under her breath. " _Bendy_. Bendy…Bendy… _Bendy_! Of course!" She laughed, jumping up from her seat.

"Umm Harmony?" Susie asked again.

"I think I might know where Henry is!" Harmony said with glee as she grabbed her things. "I'll see you later Susie!"

The young woman said before running out the door of the cafe, nearly bumping into a blonde young man and quickly apologizing before taking off.

The same man walked over to Susie and sat down in front of her. "Well," he sighed. "Looks like it's time to finally go back."

Susie grinned. "Hey Joey. Yeah. It's time to go home."

 


	20. Attack!

_"Bendy!" Joey called. "Bendy, where are you? Come on out!"_

_The young man received no answer and he sighed. "Bendy... c'mon. Please come out, it's not that bad."_

_"Yeah it is" Bendy stated from behind him and Joey spun around on his heels, startled. He felt his shoulders relax and his expression softened. The young demon was sitting against the wall with his arms folded, looking down._

_"There you are," Joey said as he kneeled down to the Demon's level. "We've been looking everywhere for you. The kids really want you back on stage. Come back with me."_

_"No they don't," Bendy huffed in response, averting his gaze away. "I sucked. I made a total fool of myself up there."_

_Joey frowned. "No, that's not true! Bendy, it was your first performance. Everyone makes mistakes on their first try."  
_

_"Oh yeah?" Bendy asked, swallowing hard. "Did Henry make any mistakes the first few times that he drew me?"_

_"Practice makes perfect." Joey riposted with a small smile. "Henry's an amazing artist, even better than me, but I'm sure he's made a few mistakes here and there."_

_"What about Harmony?"_

_"Harmony's a great actress, but in order to be as great as she is today, she knew that she would have to try hard, and she did. So that hard work paid off, but she made a few mistakes too."_

_"And you?"_

_Joey grinned and snickered at this,"Me? Please! You think I'm the perfect boss? When I first opened up the studio, I couldn't stop making mistakes when it came to writing my name on the sheets of paper work. Now, don't ask me why, but for some reason, I kept on writing Moey New instead of Joey Drew."_

_Bendy laughed,"Seriously, Joey?"_

_"Yup." Joey answered. "To be frank, I was really nervous the first few days and my hand couldn't stop shaking, so I messed up quite a few times. The key is, Bends, you can't give up just because you make a few little mistakes here and there. Life is full of mistakes. But luckily for us, we learn from those mistakes, and we hopefully don't make them again. Hopefully. I wrote Moey New on the papers quite a few times and the people got mad at me."_

_Bendy giggled again and grinned at Joey,"Thanks, Joey. I feel better now."_

_Joey grinned."Great! You ready to get back up there and show those kids how good you are?"_

_"Sure..." Bendy replied as he began to smirk. "But first..."_

_Joey's eyes widened in surprise and he let out a laugh as Bendy playfully tackled him. He rubbed the demon on the head and the two walked back toward the stage area, Bendy riding on his shoulder._

* * *

/Damn it!/ Henry thought with a scowl./I don't get it! Where could Bendy be? Why haven't we run into him yet?/

"Henry?"

Said young man turned and saw that the voice came from Alice.

"Oh. Hey, Ally. What's up?"

"I'm just curious..." Alice uttered,"That 'Sammy Lawrence' guy... Is he dead?"

Henry fell solemn and sighed. "Yeah. Bendy killed him after he tried to sacrifice me. Poor guy... and to think. He was actually a pretty good person before all of this hell happened! I remember that Joey introduced me to him for the first time 30 years ago. We worked together a few times. He was nice, but to be honest, he was a little weird from the start. But still... he didn't deserve to die."

/You've got a good heart, Henry./ Alice thought. /You're really kind and trusting. Reminds me a lot of Joey before he died./ "...So, how did you manage to get away? I mean, you told us that you were tied up pretty tight, so how'd you manage to break free?"

Henry sighed,"Well.. it took a while, that's for sure."

*Flashback*

_Henry bit his lip as Sammy turned his back on him, mumbling something underneath his breath. The young man glanced behind him, ignoring the throbbing pain from the gash on his neck, and mustered up all the strength that he could and quietly, and rather roughly pulled one hand out of the tight hold of the ropes. A drop of cold sweat trickled down the side of his forehead and he glanced up at Sammy, who still had his back to him, before pulling a pocket knife out of his back pocket, and he began cutting the other hand loose, biting back a curse and a grunt of pain as he accidentally cut his hand. Placing his knife back in his pocket, he pretended that his hands were still tied up and faced forward._

_/I can't run now./ He thought. /If I do, I'm a goner either way, whether it's Bendy or Sammy who kills me. I have to wait until the right moment, and then make a run for it and waste no time./_

_He swallowed as he saw Sammy walk off, slamming the door behind him. Shivers were sent down his spine when he heard Sammy whispering the rhyme out into the speakers, and when the door opened, he thought that he was dead for sure at first, but much to his surprise, nothing ever came out._

_Seeing Sammy's scream and deathly silence as a signal to start running, Henry jumped up from the chair, grabbed his axe and ran out of the room, not even bothering to look back once._

*End of Flashback*

"...That was probably one of the most horrifying experiences in my whole life." Henry chuckled.

"Henry," Boris said slowly,"Do... Do you really think that Joey was crazy like Sammy?"

"No." Henry riposted seriously right away. /And if he was like that,/ He thought, /I refuse to believe it./

"Wh...What was that?" Boris's panicked voice rang in his ears, bringing Henry out of his thoughts, and at first the boy was confused, but he heard the same noise Boris claimed to hear a few minutes later. His heart pounded. For some reason, he had a feeling that he knew what it was. "Come on," Henry huffed. "Quick! We have to hide!" He then pushed the two cartoon characters into a nearby room, and walked in soon after, leaving the door cracked just so he could see outside. The young man peeked out, and his theory was proven right. His blue eyes widened to see two searchers mindlessly wandering around. He gulped and backed up as the searchers got close up to the door, but luckily they soon disappeared, and he sighed with relief when they were gone.

"Henry, are you okay? What was that?" Alice and Boris questioned in union.

"Searchers." Henry replied curtly while still gazing out into the halls. "They're wandering around the workshop."

"But why?" Alice asked lowly, sounding scared. "Why would they still be out like this?"

"Bendy. He sent them. No doubt that he's looking for an enemy."

"Wait... what do you mean?" Boris nervously asked.

"He must know that I'm still alive. There's no other logical explanation." He stated, oblivious to Alice and Boris gazing at each other with an expression of pure horror. "...Come on.." Henry said after a few minutes and licked his dry lips. "We can't stay in here. Let's go." The trio walked out of the room and down the narrow hallway, Alice and Boris nervously whispering something to each other that Henry couldn't quite hear, but at the time, he didn't care. Right now, the only worries on his mind were finding Bendy and bringing him back.

Abruptly, the young man paused and he put an arm out in front of the two characters, signaling them to stop, and they instantly halted, quieting at once. "H-Henry? What is it?" Alice asked. Said man waited a minute before turning to them,"Quick you guys! Go hide!" He hissed. Without any questions, the two swiftly obeyed and they ran off, hiding behind a nearby corner. Henry swallowed and it was silent for a few minutes. Then, he looked over when he heard a noise and he could feel his heart drop into his stomach.

There, Henry saw a tall, inky, and oozing figure approaching him, giving a overzealous smirk. "Bendy..." Henry growled lowly with a glare. Bendy chuckled darkly and spoke demonically,"It's good to see you too, Henry..." He continued walking until stopping in front of Henry, a couple of inches away from him. "I gotta admit," He said,"It's no surprise that you're still alive. You're the type that doesn't die so easily, aren't ya?" "Bendy," Henry uttered steadily with a glare, though deep down, his heart was pounding and he felt like he was going to puke or pass out. Ignoring the nausea and fear, he swallowed. "Come on... you don't want to do this..."

Much to Alice and Boris's alarm, and Henry's shock, Bendy growled and roughly threw him against the wall, pinning him there, earning a loud and painful grunt from Henry. "I don't want to do this...?" Bendy growled,"Please! Don't tell me what I want or don't want! You know _nothing_! Nothing about the hell that I've been through! Besides, how the _hell_ would you know _anything_ about me if you've been gone for 30 fucking years!?" Bendy was seething with rage, yet Henry maintained his calm composure. He glared harshly and grunted as he slapped and threw punches at Bendy, trying to get out of the rough hold. "Let go of me!" Henry exclaimed,"Let go already!" Bendy kept on avoiding each hit and punch, and he was getting more angry by the minute. The demon scowled and threw the main against the wall twice, causing him to yell out in angst each time. Just as the demon was about to throw him a final time...

"Bendy, stop!" Yelled a female voice. Both Henry and Bendy looked over to see Alice standing not too far away and glaring at him. Henry's eyes widened in alarm, while Bendy's scowl only grew wider. "Ally... be careful..." Boris whimpered nervously and lowly from behind the corner. "Let him go, Bendy." Alice ordered. Bendy growled, glaring at her,"Why should I? He's getting what he deserves! Why are you helping him anyways? He's nothing but a dirty traitor!" Alice shook her head,"You're wrong, Bendy. Henry's no traitor. He's here to help us. Please, Bendy, this isn't you! You're meant to entertain others, not hurt them! Stop this! Let him help you!" Ignoring her, Bendy hissed,"Stupid Angel! I should have known day one that you were a traitor just like him! Searchers, get her!"

Nearby ink puddles rose up and transformed into Searchers. They began going at Alice fast. The young Angel nodded at Henry as a signal for him to run. Henry waited a minute before grunting and kicking Bendy roughly in the leg, causing the demon to hiss loudly in pain and Henry managed to break hold of Bendy's rough grip, and he backed up and picked up his axe. "Come and get me if you can, Bendy!" Henry taunted before spinning on his heel and running off.


	21. Henry vs Bendy Pt. 2

Bendy growled, irritated at the sight of Henry clutching at the gash in his side that poured out sticky red liquid. Why was he so fucking **impossible** to kill!?

"Bendy," Henry wheezed, taking a few steps toward him. "C-C'mon, pal. Th-This isn't what you want, is it? To lose everything? Push away the people who still love you away and be alone for the rest of your life?"

"I've already lost everything" Bendy stated icily. "And it's been 30 years. I'm used to being alone. After all, nobody understands what I'm going through." He stared down at his gloved hands which were now completely drenched with ink. "They know nothing about how it feels to experience such betrayal, to drown in so much agony, and anger, and dark despair." He glared at Henry. "Why would they? Their too concerned about themselves, and what makes _them_ so _wonderfully_ happy. They are selfish. Doing nothing but drawing in the book all day. Face the facts, Henry. You want nothing to do with us. You _despise_ us. You despise _me_. Always have. Always will. We're nothing but a big mistake in your eyes."

"Bendy, no!" Henry said quickly with a frown. "Look, bud, that's not true, and you know it! You're not a mistake, I swear! This isn't you. You're not evil. Please, just snap out of it!" Bendy merely shook his head, and Henry could have sworn that he heard a hint of sadness in it for a minute, "I trusted you, Henry. I trusted Joey. I trusted Susie and all the other workers in the studio. And look what happened. You all abandoned me, and left me alone for so many years! For so long I've had nobody. And now, you expect me to believe that your here for me. I don't need you _now_. I needed you _then_. And you turned your back on me. You created me, and then threw me away like I was some piece of garbage! Like I was _nothing_ to you! Well, now you're gonna know how it feels to be thrown away. Cause' guess what? _I hate you!_ "

Henry froze, startled at first. The young man snapped out of his trance after a minute. "Bendy," He said slowly and calmly, "C'mon. You don't mean that."

"THE HELL I DON'T!" Bendy snarled as even more ink began dripping down his face. "I HATE YOU, JOEY, THE WORKERS, AND EVERYONE ELSE INVOLVED IN THIS SICK PLAY MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE FUCKING WORLD! NOW, IT'S TIME FOR ME TO DO WHAT I SHOULD'VE DONE A LONG TIME AGO!"

Bendy let out a loud, demonic and dark growl as he attacked Henry. Henry glared as he wacked at Bendy with his axe, cutting off Bendy's left arm. Bendy only smirked as Henry turned and ran. His arm quickly reappeared and he took off. "YOU THINK RUNNING WILL ALWAYS SAVE YOU, DON'T YA, HENRY?" Bendy yelled. He cackled insanely. "WELL, NOT THIS TIME! RUNNING WON'T SAVE YOU FROM THIS WORLD! AND I'M GONNA PROVE IT TO YA! **ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"**

* * *

Boris was pacing back and forward, whimpering constantly. His ears and tail drooped down, and his black pie cut eyes were clouded over. He couldn't stop worrying and wondering about what was going on out there.

Behind him, an unconscious Alice abruptly flinched before slowly opening her black orbs. She looked around, dazed and confused at first. Once her vision cleared, she frowned at the noise of Boris whimpering.

"Boris, why are you making whimpering noises?" Alice asked, catching Boris's attention and he immediately stopped pacing as his face lit up. "Ally! Your awake! How ya feeling?"

"Ugh, fine, I guess..." Alice sighed, rubbing her head. She then froze. "Wait, where's Henry?"

Boris's ears and tail dropped once again. "I don't know where he is. He just told me to stay here and stay safe, but I haven't seen or heard him for a long time, and it's freaking me out."

"What are we waiting for?" Alice questioned, getting up. "Let's go find him!"

"We can't get out" Boris stated as Alice approached the door.

She turned around. "What do you mean by we can't?" She asked incredulously. "Will it burn my hand or something if I touch the knob? Because if that's the deal, I'm an angel, in case you've forgotten. I can handle a little heat."

"No. He locked it"

"He _what_!?" Alice spun back around and desperately tried to open the door, but much to her dismay, Boris was right.

"Dang it," Alice muttered under her breath as she ran a gloved hand through her black locks, stressed. "The more we wait in here, the more close Bendy's getting to making a serious mistake; killing Henry!"

"Do _you_ have any ideas!?" Boris questioned, just as stressed as her.

"Umm, Umm," Alice muttered. Abruptly, a light bulb appeared in her head. "Hey, I've got it!" The angel reached up and grabbed a bobby pin out of her hair. "I can try to unlock it with this!"

Boris looked exasperated. "Shucks, Alice. Won't that take too long?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Got any more ideas swimming in that mind of yours, then?"

Boris sighed and rolled his eyes as well. "...Go ahead. But hurry!"

"Okay, Okay"

Alice knelt down in front of the door and placed the pin in the lock. She began moving and wiggling it around, and Boris watched in anticipation. After a few minutes, the two toons heard a small 'click!', and the lock turned, causing the door to open.

"See?" Alice giggled as she stood up and brushed herself off before placing the bobby pin back in her hair. "Nothing to it!"

"Great!" Boris breathed in relief. "But, hey, Alice? Why do you keep bobby pins in your hair in the first place?"

Alice shrugged nonchalantly, "Y'know, in case I wanna put my hair up or keep my bangs out of the way or something like that. Or even for situations like this, I'm prepared!" She paused before refocusing, "Now, come on. Let's go find Henry."

* * *

Henry backed up until his back pressed the wall. Bendy was approaching him swiftly with a smirk. He coughed up some blood. "Bendy, _please_ ," He begged and coughed up even more blood. "You can't do this."

"Oh? And why can't I?" Bendy asked darkly. "It's time for _me_ to be happy for once, Henry. I'm so fucking sick of sitting there and watching you and other people get what they want while I'm a miserable wreck" He spat. "I knew something was funny the day I knew you were my "creator". Never would I have guessed you would have grabbed your stuff and ran out the door like a coward. Now, it's about time you shut up and let me kill you."

Henry shut his eyes tight, fighting tears. This was it. He was going to die. He failed. He failed Alice. He failed Boris. He failed Joey. He failed the workers. He failed _Bendy_. /I'm sorry, Bendy.../ The young man thought. /I guess this is goodbye, Alice, Boris.../

He could tell that Bendy was about to finish him off, but both froze when they heard a wolf's voice.

"Bendy, stop!" Boris yelled as he came to a halt and stood protectively in front of his creator. Alice followed and knelt down next to Henry, asking him if he was okay, to which he nodded, and the angel hugged him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"B-Boris," Bendy choked, shocked. He was sounding like his old self. "H-How are ya...?"

"The Ink Machine brought me back to life," Boris explained curtly. "Bendy, lil' buddy, what happened to you? Why are you acting like this?"

"What happened to _me_? What's wrong with ya? Why are ya with the traitor and No wings?"

Alice pulled out of the hug and glared at the demon, and she looked like she was about to run over and punch him, but Henry held her back.

"They're my friends, Bendy," Boris stated. "Just like you." The wolf's pie cut eyes filled with tears. "Bendy, I miss you! _We_ miss you! Please, just stop all of this! Let's go back to how things were. When you were _happy_."

Bendy was starting to get angry. "Boris, I can't believe you. Betraying me and choosing them. You're a traitor just like them!"

"No, I'm not!" Boris sobbed. "Bendy, please-"

"If you're not a traitor, then kill Henry right here and now!"

Henry and Alice's eyes widened. Boris's eyes widened as well to the size of dinner plates and he shook his head as inky tears streamed down his furry cheeks. "N-No, I can't! I can't do it!" He fell to the ground, sobbing into his gloved hands.

"Fine" Bendy growled. "If you're going to be a traitor just like them, then I'll PUNISH you like them!"

Boris didn't get the chance to look up as Bendy knocked all three of them out, and they fell to the ground with a 'Thud!'

 


End file.
